A Flame that Revived from Death
by Sapphirus
Summary: Warning: SPOILERS! What happens when Axel is given a 2nd chance at life from one of Namine's secret abilites, then falls in Love for the older Kairi? Will Riku and Sora accept this? Read and find out! Rated M for lemon in later chapters.
1. The Revival

Sapphirus:** Hello again, I finally finished KH2, and is kinda disappointed on how much drama they had in it, well since they made my favorite hott character die in it I'm making a story to revive him, in some dumb sort of way, the hints is in the story, don't really wanna spoil things for those out there, well enjoy the story.**

****

_**Chapter one: Survival**_

_The __**World that never was**__ stood in ruins as it was for 2 years, nothing but ruble and destruction could be seen everywhere, telling a story of a battle that took place, rain fell on the grounds violently, thunder could be heard in the dark skies, winds sped up. Inside the castle ruins were the graveyards of the Organization 13 members, all with tomb stones above them, most of them were destroyed from the explosion during the battle of Kingdom Hearts. _

_A figure in a cloak, walked towards the graves or __**Proof of Existence**__, holding her cloak tightly, keeping the rain from falling on her, she went towards the grave on the one known as __**Axel, grave being labeled as: Flurry of Dancing Flames. **__"For helping out Sora and his friends and even me during you're last times of living, I will give you second life..." the Blonde female softly said, running her hands along his grave, sending a blue aura around it. Axel's body arose from the grave slightly, reviving his whole body back. "I will create an alternative heart for you, so you will have a purpose in life as you once did." she chanted again, crimson colored heart being summoned from her palms, absorbing inside his corpse. He slowly opened his emerald green eyes, looking around with confusion and curiosity and surprise._

"Where the hell am I, what's going on!!?" he said in confusion, looking around in a frantic gesture. "You were revived from death, Axel, I used my witch powers to help you, giving you a heart so you can have a purpose in life" the figure explained. Axel thought a min" Why did you help me, I thought I was supposed to fade back into darkness, what's your name, and..!" the girl shushed him.

"You'll know soon enough, but one thing you have to realize, this heart isn't full yet, you'll have to experience life to develop it fully, and who knows how long it'll be, could be very soon, could be very long." Namine explained carefully, before getting up. "I shall be on my leave now, by the way, my name is Namine, it was nice seeing you again, Axel, and I thank you for helping me at Castle Oblivion, I was able to wander around, here even, even though me and my somebody, Kairi, are connected with eachother again..." she said getting ready to disappear off. "By the way, Axel, would you want to go back to your real name, Lea, the name you had as a real person before becoming a nobody?" the blonde asked. "Nah, Axel sounds cooler, plus Lea looks spelled as a girls name" he answered with a shrug off, being cut off by Namine's disappearance suddenly.

"Man I can't believe this, I was actually spared? I thought Nobodies weren't made to live lives…wow, what to do now? He wondered, hoodie blowing against the winds, he started things by trying to summon his Chakrums, slightly making them appear, "Damnit, the heart must of token away half of my nobody powers, damn! Well beggars can't be choosers." he chuckled walking around looking at all the damage that happen to the base, he adjusted his hood a bit "Well I see they were defeated also" he shaked his head. "Guess I'll check on some things since I'm back" he smiled using his dark portal ability, "I might sneak up on my kidnapped friend" he added. "Let's see if I can atleast, summon a portral one more time.." he sighed, stretching his arm out to the open, and luckily a dark corridor did appear, but barely. "What a relief.." his last words echoed as disappeared away from this old home, which he knew so much.

_**Somewhere far….**_

The Destiny Islands look the same as always, long palm trees blowing against the winds, ocean waters splashing against the shores, a familiar brunette girl sat on the old Papou tree her, Sora and Riku always hung out at, she was more developed, the age 18 she was, hair flowing down past her back a bit, wearing a light blue tank top shirt with loose jeans. She graduated from School 5 months ago with a Diploma, old enough to depend on herself and defend herself in ways, thanks to some karate lessons.

"Wonder what's taking the guys so long, they're suppose t be here to take me shopping with them…" she thought out loud looking at the time, the boys went to Disney Castle to help the king with some arrangements. Kairi leaned against the tree closing her eyes.

"Nice to see you're doing quite fine, Kairi" a figured behind the trees said. "What, who's there…..?" she turned around to see her old kidnapper staring down at her, arms crossed. Seeing this, she screamed, hiding behind the leaves of the Papou tree. Axel gave her a weird look "Hey, I'm not here to kidnap you again, besides I was the good guy all along, got it memorized? "He grinned, saying his famous phrase.

"Go away, you're a evil bastard!" she yelled towards him, hiding behind the coconut tree some feet away from him.

"Aww…. Kairi, look what you done, you've hurt my feelings" he teased, holding his chest in an act of a heartbreak scene.

"You don't even HAVE any feelings OR a heart, and I thought you were killed?!" she spat, trying not to show fear in her face but that failed miserably. The Pyro poked his nose in a witty fashion. "Well honey cakes, I was revived out of no where from a strange girl, but a girl I indeed recognize, and she created a heart for me, making me have feelings as I once had" he explained walking closer to her. She tried scooting back a bit but was caught off guard by his strong grip, being pulled up to him. He looked deeply into her aqua eyes. "She's indeed part of you, Kairi….. Namine." He grinned running a gloved finger down her face" Kairi moved her face away from him 'Don't touch me!" she barked, getting him to let go of her. He walked away a bit, sitting onto the tree looking out to the sunset, leaving her sitting on the ground.

"You know babe, I was worried about you when you ran away from me, you know when Saix found you? "She nodded uncomfortably looking at his pace infront of her.

"Why would you be worried, I was able to take care of myself, I'm alive now aren't I?" she grumbled, keeping her cool. She hated the sexist jokes of women being weaker than men. Axel just chuckled at her suspense. "If you were, then how come you were kidnapped so easily, huh?" Axel countered her, making her blush a bit. "Well…I um." She stuttered. He put a finger on her mouth" Don't explain" he demanded getting a bit close to her, making her blush a bit seeing the look in his eyes, he kissed her on her lips slowly, making her look at him in shock, he rubbed her cheek softly with his gloved hands, soon releasing her.

"What was that for?" she asked in astonishment and confusion after her broke the kiss, blushing madly. "Just felt like doing it, always wanted to try it out." he said as an excuse.

"Kairi, where are you?" Sora called from behind, not noticing Axel yet.

"Well I'll see you later honey cakes" he smirked walking towards the dark corridor. Kairi looked at him in confusion, yes in caution. "Where are you going, do you even have a home? She asked quickly. "He shook his head sadly disappearing off. "Sora called again.

"Over here!" she yelled getting up fast, adjusting her top, and hair. Sora came, followed by Riku. "We're back, sorry we took forever" he laughed giving a cheesy smile, all soaking wet, being bonked in the head by Riku after. "We took forever because you fell in Mickey's garden fountain from the Gummi ship!" Riku facepalmed showing a rather stupid look. She giggled, then they all had a laugh. Kairi looked at Sora again" What did the king want? He thought for a second

"Hes planning a Anniversary party for us, 2 years of no trouble from the heartless, and since we defeated all the nobodies and Xemas" Sora proudly said. Riku rolled his eyes "Hey Sora, wanna go train with our keyblades, its been boring all day" Riku suggested. "Sure, come on so you can lose to me" Sora teased, "Wanna come Kairi, and try ouy you're key blade some more?" Riku asked not forgetting about her newfound powers from some time ago. "I thought we were suppose to be going shopping!" she barked at them, making them fearful. "Well…. it's getting kinda late Kairi, I think the shops at Twilight Town close early today, as we figured while adventuring." Sora said trying to save him and Riku a scolding.

Kairi thought about that for a second, she actually forgot about Twilight Town's schedule, since it's never night or day time there. "I guess you're right, sorry guys" she said embarrassed with a blush. "And no thanks, I got some things to do myself, now that I think about it" she lied to them, earning a weird stare from them. They shrugged, heading to the other side of the island to spar.

Kairi sighed some more, going back to what she was doing, leaning against the tree. "Why the heck did he kiss me, its not like I asked him to do it, I meant…."she blushed again, shaking her head. "Ok its was just a kiss damnit, nothing special really…." she said trying to get the thought of it away, touching her lip. She did admit in her mind that he was a excellent kisser, keeping that to herself……

**Sapphirus:)** How was it, btw I know I haven't been finishing my other previous stories, but I will try to in the future, I get bored fast ), READ AND REVIEW! No FLAMES!


	2. Finding new routines, looks, and a Home

_**Sapphirus:**_ I sorry if I spoil some of you guys ideas on KH2, but the problem just needed to get out of my head, well by the way, thanks for the reviews, and this story is making me feel better about the game situation.

**Warning**: Lemon/Attempt Rape ahead, don't read if you can't handle it! Go far away little kiddies!

**Chapter 2:** Finding new routines and looks, and a home,

Axel sat on the building of Hallow Bastion, looking around in boredom since he had nothing else to do, since he can back everything seemed boring to him, he had nothing fun to do. "Should I have stayed dead? He thought randomly, he shook his head getting that thought out. "Man what to do.." he sighed, which was rare.

"You could fall off the building a make us happy?" a figured behind him said ignorantly. Axel looked back" Who the fuck are you?" he said slightly. The figure brought his blade to him, inches from piercing. "I'm one of Sora's Friends, Leon and you are the reason our home was filled with Heartless! He growled. "Blame Xemnas, not me, I never was dedicated to Organization XIII, "he frowned. "Stop making trouble Squall!" Yuffie came forth from a random area. "That's Leon! He seriously said. "Leave the poor guy alone, he's causing no harm you big Oaf" she insulted, making Leon arch a brow up, thinking a minute, taking his blade away from him.

Leon walked away, not caring to speak with the guy anymore. Yuffie looked back to Axel "What are you doing here anyway, uhh? "Axel…." He finished. "I don't know, I'm trying to find a way to live my new life, now that I'm free..." he explained. "Free?" she questioned. "Never mind, I'm just looking for a place to live, and all, its as easy as I thought but I'm sure I'll survive" he said rolling his eyes a bit, looking towards the borough, twirling his Chakrums around his gloved hands. "Awesome, weaponry, what do they do? "Axel rolled his eyes "I can wield the power of fire, using it the way I please, and more…." He said while getting up, adjusting his cloak. "Awesome, so, you say your finding a place to stay, maybe we can arrange something here for you, we have lots of rooms here in Hallow Bastion.

Axel thought for a moment "I guess it couldn't hurt really, but keep pretty boy away from me, got it memorized?" he grunted crossing his arms. Yuffie nodded urging him to follow her into the castle. He just rolled his eyes letting the whiny girl get her way.

She led him to over 5o different rooms, each not to his liking "Man you're picky" Yuffie whined a bit. "He just looked the other way "Well I have my own likings you know" he said looking at the strange paintings. "Who the hells that, kinda reminds me of Xemnas" he looked at it closely. "Yeah that what he use to look like before his Dusk was made named Xehanort, which you call him as Xemnas now. Axel shrugged urging her to go on.

"Ok this is the LAST room in the castle" Yuffie showed Axel. It was a huge room with black silk couches and a huge bed, with red and yellow pillows. A/N: I know fruity eh? Well its fire based colors lmao. Axel gave a smile "Not bad, not bad at all, this room beats all the other ones, fits my style" he snickered roaming around the place more. He walked out to his outdoor garden, finding a fountain with Chinese fish swimming in it. "Argh…I hate water" he mumbled under his breath. "You do, oh my gosh that's funny!" Yuffie busted out in tears from laughter, hearing him. He fumed at her" HEY! I have my reasons, I wield fire for hells sake, you think water and fire make good couples, well do ya!" he said pissed off a bit flames showing from his eyes. She meeped, taking steps back from him. "Hey calm down flame boy, I was joking, well make yourself at home" she said fast running from the area. "Hmmph, that takes care of here hehe..." he proudly said going back inside, resting on the black leathered couch. "Quite relaxing I shall say" he though, putting his legs on the wooden table. Closing his eyes, thinking of the past memories he had.

_**Flashback in the World that never was 2 years ago before Axel's death (Spoilers alert)**_

_Axel and Sora battled the nobodies and dusks swiftly, feeling as it was like forever, and non stop. "Man it was better when they were on my side.." Axel thought out loud, with his chackrums swirling beside him. "Having any regret? Sora asked keeping his back._

"_Nah….I can handle these punks.. watch this!" he chuckled, going forth to them, chakrums spinning with fire beside him, Axel unleashed all his power making a giant explosion, clearing all the nobodies away easily._

"_Whoa….." Sora said to himself looking around, then suddenly seeing Axel lying on the ground. Sora ran beside him "What's happening to you, your...your..fading away? "Axel chuckled some" That's what happened why you fuse your body with an powerful attack..Hehe, by the way, sorry for what I did, to Kairi" he said slowly. Sora's eyes widened. Your gonna be ok, you can come and tell her that yourself!" Sora urged. "Nah, my heart couldn't take it, now go…... go rescue Kairi, she's locked up in the castle! Hurry!" Axel said seriously, raising his hand, creating a dark portal for Sora to go in. Hand falling down slowly, his body faded away.. "Axel…….." Sora sighed seeing his body gone…_

**Back to now**

Axel sighed a bit, starting to wonder what Kairi's doing right now even though it was like 12 hours ago since he seen her, she was like the only one he actually got attached to while chasing her, finding it fun and exciting like a dog chasing a cat. Night began to appear outside being 8:30pm, sun almost fully setting. "Guess I better find something else to wear besides this silly Organization thing" he decided, walking to the bedroom closet, hoping they had clothes there too. "Lets see….black loose jeans, Japanese dragon shirt with writing on it, different pairs of shoes, red boxers and some black t-shirts, what the fuck? how do they know I go for these types of attire, probably lucky guess?" he joked, taking off his Cloak and all the accessories with it, jumping in the black t-shirt and red comfy boxers. "Well time to rest, all this crap today got me ready for snoozings. Jumping in his bed, he just instantly fell into slumber. He then started feeling weird, feeling that Kairi was safe for some reason right now. "I should go and do a house call, just in case" he quickly dressed back into his clothes, going through his dark portal.

Kairi got out of the shower, drying her hair off, she took too long in the water this time, wrinkled a bit. "Damnit, the shower is too fun to leave, but I'll be old faster if I keep this up!" she whined throwing her towel on the shelf. Her Riku and Sora lived in their own houses not to far apart from each other.

_A figure stood by her window, lurking and waiting for his chance to strike, no one knew he came back, nor anyone knows he survived all those years. A evil smirk could be seen on his pale face, eyes staring deviously, black and white cloak flying in the winds of the night. "She will pay for the sorrow I have experienced, and the pain that I grieved all these times, Kairi, you will be mine…" the figured chuckled under his breath._

Kairi slipped on a pink, silk gown, which came down to the top of her feet. The dress was given to her a day after her 18th birthday from her mother. She let her hair fall down her back, going to her mirror taking a brush and brushing it slowly. "Riku and Sora are always busy these days, brings back bad memories when they were gone, I hope it won't end up like that again.." she sighed putting the brush down on the dresser. They hung out all day, and it made her exhausted to the fullest.

"Maybe its because they are finding you rather bitchy and a nosy whore" a voice said, being heard from her balcony porch windows. Quickly turning around, she gasped at the sight she saw, she couldn't believe it, why this, why now, why here? "XEMNAS!?" she said in horror, trying to run towards her bathroom, but was easily caught in the embrace of him, making her cry in pain. "Oh no little one, you're not getting away from me, not now!" he hissed dangerously turning her around towards him to face. "I have plans for you my dear" he chuckled leaning down kissing her rather roughly, getting struggle reactions from her. She bit his lip, making him stop slightly. "Get the fuck off me, leave me alone!" she cried trying to escape kicking and punching, making him get turned on even more.

He just laughed "If your new little friend was here, I would kill him instantly, he's the one I've been after all these times, hearing he got a second chance, I should of killed him instead of leaving it to Saix who failed those years ago!" he growled throwing Kairi onto her bed, pushing her down with all his might. Kairi struggled looking up at him, seeing the pure lust and madness in his gold orbs. He leaned down fast, kissing her again roughly, trapping her with his strong arms, black and white cape drapped on her small frame. His rough lips nibbling on hers, making hers bleed a bit. He sucked on her lower lip

"You know you're very beautiful Kairi, I always thought of you as that" smirking deviously, running his gloved fingers slowly down her gown, fondling one of her breasts, making Kairi really uncomfortable. "She bit his hand, hoping that would work, but her just slapped her in the face "Bitch!" he cursed. She yelped in pain, tears steaming down her eyes, retreating to caress his hand. She thought this was the time to escape, trying to run off the bed, then her grabbed for one of her legs tightly, pulling her back. He pinned her down again, this time ripping her gown easily off, revealing her bra and panties. He licked his lips

"Well if you wanna play it the hard way, then we shall…" he warned kissing her lips again fiercely, running his gloved hand all over her body. "Just remember, you were part of the cause of my downfall" he hissed like poison.

He kept her down with his electronic waves, binding her arms and legs onto the bed, stopping her from escaping. She struggled and cried

"Please, don't do this!!!" she begged, trying to get free. He got up beside the bed, taking off his black and white cloak. Revealing his bare muscular chest, leather pants, and boots. Long Silver hair flowing clearer in front of him majestically. He just shook his head

"I'm afraid you're not getting your wish, princess of heart" he smiled removing his gloves throwing them to the side of the room, kicking his boots off, then finally removing his pants. Kairi paused cold, seeing how huge he was, she'd never would of guess this at all, she struggled more, trying to get free, trembling and shaking, she was so scared and wish someone could help her. He crept up over her form, caressing her whole body with his rough hands from top to bottom, leaning down nipping her neck, leaving a very small yet noticable hickey. He quickly disposed of her bra, throwing it over him, then sliding her silk panties off. She continued to wiggled and struggle, continuously, making her tired a bit.

"You cannot run Kairi" he said dangerously, running his hands down lower, until he came contact of her maidenhood, smirking lustfully. "I guess we'll start here" he said, jamming two fingers into her opening forcefully without warning, making her gasp in pain while ears trickled from hr eyes. Seeing this made him laugh. After a moment he added 3, thrusting it into her virginal opening, making her cry out loudly in pain. Some blood leaked a bit from her, earning a Victorious laugh from the superior.

"STOPP ITT!" she cried, trying to jerk herself away from his fingers, enduring incredible pain while in the process. He silenced her once again with a rough kiss, pulling his fingers out quickly then ready to enter her. She just stared at him, showing obvious signs that she didn't want him.

"Leave her alone Xemnas…." A voice hissed dangerously from behind him. Xemas eyes widened looking back to see Axel's Chakrams pointed towards him, eyes glaring with the fires of anger. "Axel help me!" Kairi cried in relief, struggling even more now.

Axel pushed forward, putting a slash through Xemnas's arm, making it bleed black ooze vigorously. "Damn you!" he cursed in pain, letting go of Kairi, bonds disappearing. "Kairi ran off the bed covering herself ASAP, running in the bathroom and locking it. Xemnas growled, punching Axel in the stomach, he groaned in pain clutching his stomach "Never attack your master!" he said mighty.

"Bastard…" Axel cursed, setting one of his Chakrums on fire, throwing it forth to him, followed by the other. "You really think those weak things will hurt me? Haha!" Xemnas let a hand forth, ready to easily deflect the puny pinwheels. One sliced through him, then the other, slicking through his abdomen, burning with flame. "What the hell! This isn't suppose to be happening to me!" he roared, thinking he still had the same abilities as before. "Unfortunately all the others Organization members are still gone, dead, long away in darkness, so you can't get powers from us no more including me because I was given a heart by someone, got it memorized?.." he smirked slightly catching the swirling Chakrams back. Xemnas started weakening a bit throughout his whole body "I will be back…Axel...and next time it will be your heart that will die!" he threatened disappearing off into the darkness.

Axel rolled his eyes "Yeah right, keep thinking" he walked towards the bathroom door of Kairi's, knocking on it softly. "Kairi are you ok! He asked seriously knowing how violated she must feel. All he can hear is sobbing and crying inside the bathroom. "Are you covered up? He said randomly. "Kairi's eyes widened in shock "Yeah….why?" she said quietly but enough for him to hear. Kairi just continued to sob clenching the bed sheet around her, hearing a noise from in front of her tub "What the…?" she looked, seeing a dark portal appear in front of her, seeing Axel slowly walk from it. He stared at her confused a bit. "It's bad to live alone, especially someone like you" he explained honestly. Wiping some tears away "Are you here to tease me, because if you are then please leave….."She whimpered.

Axel sighed rubbing his temples "Kairi I'm sorry ok? I'm just worried about you" he walked towards her leaning down to her level. He made her look up to him with his black gloved hand "If you want to you can come crash at my new place, just so you'll be safe from him incase he returns, believe me Kairi he never gives up til he gets what he wants" he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his red mane. Kairi thought for a moment. "How do I know your not gonna hurt me like he tried to?" when she said that his heart sunk into pieces.

"Kairi seriously. I would NEVER try to harm you in any way, at the time I had NO heart or sympathy for others pain, only to taunt then and murder them, now Kairi I have changed, for the good!" he said feeling so offended. She saw the hurt in his face, feeling a bit guilty "Sorry.. I was just under pressure from that last moment, Axel I trust you" she gave a small smile, tears gone. "Before we go let me pack a few things ok? Axel rolled his eyes "ok, don't take a thousand centuries though!" he growled.

"No peaking I have to get dress ok?" she ordered. "What's there to look at, I see nothing? Joking as a playful insult laughing a bit. He received a pillow thrown at his head. "Hey! What was that for?" he whined. She closed the door on him not answering.

**Sapphirus:** Ok I'm done now, I've been last and it took like some weeks for me to finish this, yeah I know, weak isn't it? Had too much to do, but I will have a chapter up soon enough k? PLEASE REVIEW on what idea I can do for the story in the future, Please NO FLAMES, axel will swallow them up.


	3. Getting organized, Hyperactive Ninjas

**Dottie:** Well I'm back, bet I have a lot of fans of this story and my other stories mad, considering I'm a slow updater, x.x sigh…….. Well this is just a normal chapter with humor in it, please enjoy .

**Chapter 3:** Getting organized, Hyperactive Ninjas, Special Invitations?

Kairi got done packing all of her clothes for her temporary trip, putting her cell phone in her pocket, adjusting her normal outfit and making sure her hair looked decent. "I put on Sora and Riku's answering machine that I went to a Family Reunion in New York, telling them I would be back in 5 weeks" she laughed a bit feeling guilty to lie to them. "No problem with me, we'll be back as soon as we get things straight with Xemnas and all" he assured her.

"Do you ever try walking sometimes, instead of using that portal all the time" Kairi wondered looking up at him. "There's been lots of times I have, if it's a long trip I use it as my advantage to save time, kinda difficult a bit at moments now because of me having half of a heart from the person who revived me, nobodies have no heart so they can use darkness powers when the please, got that memorized?" he stared in her face, Kairi rolled her eyes wondering why the hell he always say that. She just giggled to herself.

He heard her instantly "What's so funny?" he asked making a frown. Kairi stopped quickly. "Why do you say that all the time, is it a habit? "Say what? Axel said confused at the girl. Kairi slapped her face with her hand "Never mind, let's go"

Axel glared at her for some seconds, he wasn't gonna let her win that battle. But he let is slide for now. He brought a hand up, trying to bring up a dark portal, but nothing happened" What the hell, not now!" cursing at his lower powers now. He tried again, this time one appeared, leaving a relieved Axel and a staring Kairi. "Ladies first?" he offered. Kairi nodded running through it un cautiously. "Brings back old memories….." his last word said as her went through himself.

Sora wandered in his kitchen, baking the Pizza he bought earlier today "hmm better check my messages, Riku or Kairi could of called while I was gone" Sora walked to his phone, pushing the buttons. All messages were so far about his phone bills, house, and accessories, then the 8th one came, being Kairi's voice telling him that she went on vacation with her family "Aww man now it will be boring around here now, and I was about to ask her to come to the festival with me a Riku!" he sighed pushing the button off. He wanted them to make up from leaving her for so long. A knock was heard from his front door "Sora you in there?" Sora walked to the door seeing Riku standing there.

"Hey Riku, what's up? Sora opened the door, giving a cheesy smile to his best friend. "I bet you got the same message on the answer machine as me, right? Riku asked sitting on his couch, scratching his silver locks in confusion. "Yeah, it's kinda weird that she never told us about a family reunion way before the time" Sora looked at him confused also. "Well at least we know where she is, and that's she's alright. Riku shook his head "She could be doing something else, it's kinda obvious in little ways" Riku snorted, knowing these kinds of things. "I wonder also, well let's call her on her cell, she takes it everywhere with her" bringing out his Verizon, Riku nodded looking at him. He dialed her number, hearing it ring, a pickup was heard "Hello?" her voice said.

"Hi Kairi, how are you!" he excitedly asked, relieved of his worries. 'I'm fine hehe" what's up" she said a bit nervous, sitting on Axels couch, while he was studying more of the areas of Hollow Bastion. "Fine, just sitting down at my moms house, the rest of the family is arriving soon" she lied twirling her fingers on the leather. "Ok I was just making sure nothing really happened to you, well talk to you later Kairi" "Bye Sora" she said turning her cell off. "Phew" she was relieved. "Who was that? "Axel asked coming in the living room, seeing her put her whatever its called away" It was Sora.." "What is that device anyway" he asked sitting by her very confused. "It's called a cell phone, wait shouldn't you know that is? "No I have never been around devices such as those" he closed his eyes with a sigh. Kairi felt sorry for the guy. "Here I'll show you how to use one" she said bringing out hers, he just blinked and shrugged.

back at Soras house

"Well I guess she's fine" Sora looked a Riku, Riku just shrugged letting the situation go. "Well what do you wanna do? "Lets see if there something on TV" Sora sat down by him grabbing the remote on the table. He changed it not finding anything interesting until he got it something very good"Haha woo pornos!" Riku cried, getting relaxed on the couch, Sora just rolled his eyes" Riku you need to get some, badly. "I do, with my sexy girlfriend Ollette, whose currently in college for 10 more days til she gets a break, in Twilight Town" he smirked giving Sora a noogie. "I did not need to know that" Sora mumbled getting out of his grasp. "Are you in love with Kairi? "NO! What makes you think that! Sora fumed turning red. "Your face tells it all" Riku pointed at him. "Arghh what do you know?" he whined walking to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Riku just laughed his ass off.

_**+Hallow Bastion+**_

Kairi got herself ready to unpack her things, Axel let her use his room, while he slept in the living room couch, he liked a bit better anyway. "_Wonder what happen to the other members when they were defeated, wished their lives could have been spared too like mines_" Axel thought looking up at the ceiling, legs crossed. "Axel are you ok" Kairi asked a bit worried, seeing him randomly looking out of space. "Yeah. Just thinking about the rest of my partners in the organization, wishing they were spared like me" "Who spared you back to life" Kairi asked always wanting to ask. "Someone we had as a hostage in castle Oblivion, a girl named Namine…." He said slowly. She gasped a bit "Did you say Namine….? "Yeah, she's a blonde hair witch with a white dress on" Axel leaned up in a sitting position. "That's weird……hmm…" she got lost in her thoughts. "Why, do you know her? "_Yeah…from my dreams……" _Kairi thought, then heard Axel" The name sounds Familiar but I don't know" she faded him off not letting him the real truth.

A knock was heard at the door "Hello? Anyone there?" a female voice was heard.

Axel hopped off the couch, going towards the door with an annoyed look, seeing through the peek hole" who is it?"

"It's the one and only Yuffie!" she squeaked, opening the door instantly hitting Axel in the forehead. "Grrr why you!" he growled in pain chasing after her, a huge bump rising from his forehead. "My fault dang!" she whined while staying away from the blood thirsty Axel. "Yuffie, it's nice to see you again!" Kairi waved to the running Yuffie. "Kairi hi!" she panted through breaths. Yuffie looked around seeing Axel still chasing her around the room "Axel I'm really sorry! She tried to calm him, hoping on top of a China cabinet, hoping that was safe. Axel slapped his face with his gloved hand "Okay damnit but try being careful next time, you can kill someone? Yuffie scratched the back of her head, giving a sweatdrops" yeah sure" she hopped down, landing stealthy onto the floor.

'Why so happy Yuffie" Kairi asked curiously. "Yuffie thought a min" Well for the unexpected news King Mickey has invited us to a dance party, its gonna have everything in it, your invited also Axel!" she squealed. "I don't even know who this King is, I heard of the name Mickey though when I was still in Organization XII, kinda of a mysterious character, didn't speak much or anything, just hung out with some other guy with him named Riku…" he said while leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Well you can meet him when we go, all of us is going, and its in 4 days so dress up nicely" Yuffie finished quickly waving bye to them, leaving. "I really would feel unwanted going there though" Axel thought out loud, getting Kairi's attention. "Aww Axel don't let it get to you, you changed for the good, go and enjoy yourself" Kairi smiled.

"It's a good thing I know how to dance, but in my own ways" Axel smirked a bit. "Kairi looked towards him. "You're a dancer! Axel chuckled a bit "Of course I mostly do it when I'm in battle, so I can control my fire powers better, Flurry of Dancing Flames is what it's known as. "I….don't think I'm going, I don't know how to dance.." Kairi sighed sitting on the couch. "Axel blinked a bit "I can teach you how if you want me to? "he offered. Kairi blushed madly "I stink, I couldn't dance if the world was about to end!" Axel shook his head. "Nonsense woman, let me teach you" he smiled reaching a gloved hand to her, she looked at it nervously them brushed it of taking it.

**(A/N:** Very sorry for how long it took for me to put this chapter up, I've been busy with trying to get a laptop and all, plus my boring as Job x,x;;, I only have so much time at the library computers, I'll work on Chapter 4 ASAP! REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Dancing on the flames of passion

**Dottie** Back again, got my laptop finally, so I can finally type my stories the way I want to now, yay xD, Well I really appreciate everyone supporting me with my story, didn't think it would become a favorite to a lot, well I might actually stick to this story, and finish it, Axel deserves it lol ).

_**WARNING: **_

THIS IS GONNA BE A LEMON SCENE, IF YOU HATE KAIRI/AXEL LOVEY DOVEY STUFF THEN I SUGGEST YOU TO LEAVE THIS CHAPTER, ENJOY!

**Special thanks to 333**

Dark-Sakura101

Black 'C'

NocturneD

midnight-stars101

MerodiPansa

vampyricdeath

Sora Keyblader

_**Chapter 4: **_Dancing on the flames of passion

Kairi stared at Axel's hand, and then slowly took it being pulled up from the couch, being led to the beautiful backyard, crickets chirped, the moon was shining brightly to make any night wonderful. A wall of flames powerfully surrounded them into a circle, as a decorative thing, she was surprised she didn't feel no heat. "How come I don't feel the heat" she asked. "I made it so it won't, remember I have control over all heat and fire.

He led her in the middle of the courtyard, urging her to stand in front of him. "I'm gonna look stupid" Kairi downed herself. Axel rolled his eyes "Stop it Kairi, stop denying yourself of such things, I'm gonna help you ok? "Kairi nodded fast. Axel took her hand and put it on his shoulder. "Now follow my rhythm ok? He said moving her side to side, around the courtyard, he was slow a bit making sure she gets it fast, Kairi did good til she stepped onto him left foot.

"Opps, sorry' she sweat roped. He smirked a bit" I barely felt a pinch little one" he said proudly. He danced a bit more til she twirled her around a bit, making her slightly dizzy, and leaning her down in his arms. Kairi blushed when he did this

"Is this part of the dancing?" Kairi interrupted. "Indeed, its sometimes a finishing move from the guy towards the female before the dancing is over" he explained looking down at her. He saw her blush a bit "Kairi why are you red like that? "Nothing Axel its nothing! She said trying to cover her cheeks, loosing Axels embrace on her, falling in her butt softly. Axel laughed helping her up "Are you ok? She brushed herself off "yeah, how embarrassing of me" she laughed weirdly with a sweat drop, looking into her emerald green eyes, while sitting back down. She looked into the night sky "The moon is very beautiful tonight, I never saw it this wonderful before, not even on the islands" she walked over to the bench, Axel following her, sitting beside her. "Yeah, it's the only moon I saw besides Kingdom Hearts" he relaxed, arms behind his head and one leg over the other. Kairi thought for a moment" _he must have been a very lonely guy all his life, he seems like he show so much sadness in his eyes_" she sighed. Kairi reached into her pocket and grabbed an Sterling Silver bracelet her grandma gave her after she died. "Axel? His emerald eyes looked toward her "Yeah? She brought the braclet out, giving it to him, he took it slowly" What's this? Kairi smiled" I want you to have it, it'll prove that I fully forgive and trust you from what you did to me 2 years ago" she giggled. Thanks, I really don't know what to say of this……."Axel stared at the bracelet, putting onto his left arm. He hugged her tenderly, Kairi's eyes were the look of suprisement, and blushing shot out from her "Axel….." she closed her eyes hugging him back. Departing they looked into each others eyes, getting closer and closer, Axel came forward kissing her passionately on her lips, he embraced her into another hug, as if he'll protect her from anything in the world, Kairi blushed a deep red, gasping from her throat " _he really does care for me_….." she thought, she then returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

The kiss lasted for about three minutes til they departed, both gasping for air. "What did we just do" Kairi said trying to catch her breath. "We kissed, for the first time" Axel explained as if he knew how to do it. Kairi blushed again " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you like that" she over exaggerated again. "Kairi it's ok, it was how we felt about each other" he said massaging her head. "Wanna try it again" he asked softly to her. She just nodded. He leaned down to her, pressing his warm lips against hers, caressing her face softly as he did. He leaned her further down onto the wooden bench, having his arm locking her so she wouldn't fall off.

"Kairi..I've loved you since the first time I stole you away from the islands you, you somehow enlightened my empty heart". He continued kissing her, picking her up bridal style. Kairi wondered where he was taking her. Minutes later she was lead to his bedroom which he let her borrow at the time, he sat her down on it. "Kairi if you want me to stop at anytime, I'll understand" he smiled at her. "I trust you Axel…." she said with a warm smile. Nodding he continued kissing her, playing with her hair, curling it playfully, reaching her blouse buttoning, he unbuttoned it, tossing it to the side or the bedroom, didn't take him long to remove her white lacey bra.

"_He's really being gentle with me, I've never thought he had the type of attitude, he used to be a selfish stubborn corn head when he chased after me" _Kairi thought "_But I knew he wouldn't harm me in any way, I ran away from him and got caught by Saix_" finished her last thought. Her bare matured breasts were shown for his view only, she blushed as he stared at them, he thought she was a very beautiful woman. She tried to cover herself, but he slowly removed her arms away

"Don't worry Kairi, you're very beautiful to me, no need to hide yourself" he comforted her, coming down on her left nipple, suckling on it gently while rubbing the right with his other gloved hand, he whistled on it making it erect, she moaned softly closing her eyes slightly, feeling great pleasure from the sensation. He took a few seconds to remove his gloves, so he can feel her smooth body. Axel got up from her for a moment, preparing himself for her, unzipping his cloak letting it fall down, leaving only his leather pants, and boots. Kairi stared at how he was built, he was well muscular but a bit slim in some areas, he was indeed a sight for sore eyes. He slithered back onto her, kissing her around the valley of her beasts, keeping his full body weight from crushing her, he had to keep his cool with her, he didn't want things to go too fast. Energy flowed around in his body, making him want to take her right there and then. Kairi felt his hardness between her legs, making her be filled with unusual feelings in her body. She felt a little bit of a wet feeling from between her legs from Axel's previous touches. "Axel…I feel a bit funny.."she told him with had lidded eyes. "Where here? He put his hand onto her stomach, she shook her head, he moved down a bit further under her blue skirt "here? He asked. Kairi nodded slowly. He chuckled. "Seem like your enjoying yourself dear Kairi, he told her, removing her skirt suddenly, and panties at the same time, tossing it carelessly across the room on the floor. She was now fully naked under his body. He parted her legs a small bit seeing he was indeed right. Kairi blushed from what he said about her.

"Kairi this might be uncomfortable a bit but it'll get better" he insured her. He reached into his drawer which he knew about, bringing out lubricant, rubbing the liquid between his fingers. He inserted one finger into her opening, twirling his finger deeply inside of her. Kairi's body went through a wave of pain and pleasure at the same time, she cried a bit, not use to this type of thing. With his other free hand her wiped away her tears, coming up and kissing her to relived the pain. Inserting 2 more fingers, he stretched her out a bit more, he was trying to prepare her. She began to feel the pleasure from his ministrations, fingers expertly going in and out of her, he came to her sensitive nub, rubbing it simultaneously causing her to jolt up, feeling all sorts of goodness from it, her body clenched itself onto the fingers still inside of him, she relived herself by oozing out her own wetness onto his hands. He removed his fingers from her, licking them clean. "Delicious" he smiled. Axel leaned up a bit, removing the last of his clothing, revealing his aching, throbbing member which she couldn't help but to awe at. "Axel…." she whispered under her breath, he was very big and very long, around about 7-8 inches. "He leaned down to her ear "Kairi I promise to be gentle with you, I love you and will always protect you.." he whispered into her ear lovingly. He went between her, spreading her legs very widely for him to get full passage, he was gonna enjoy making love to the woman he fell in love with at first sight.

Axel slowly entered her womanhood slowly, getting her to adapt to him a bit, then he went even more forward breaking her barrier. She cried out loud, feeling intense pain from him, his size was pretty much unbearable. "Axel it hurts!" she cringed her teeth together, clinging against the bed sheets. "Axel stopped quickly, he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Kairi I didn't mean it" he said in worry. Kairi wiped the tears from her eyes "Its ok Axy, I'll just take it til it subsides, I trust you my love" she kissed him. He smiled back, going on like she requested. He thrusted his shaft into her once more, seeing the look of pain in her face again made him feel guilty. He began slowly pumping, causing Kairi to moan and groan from the now subsiding pain. She felt so good she moaned his name a few times.

"Axel…….please…" she panted. "Please. What?" a playful teasing smile came across his face. "Faster!" she begged him. He began to go faster and faster inside of her, sending bolts of pleasure through both of their bodies as they were intertwined.

After what seemed like hours of lovemaking, Axel finished his last mission, he leaned his head back with clenched teeth, thrusting hard one more time before filling her womb with his seed. "AXEL!" Kairi screamed his name in pleasure. Axel collapsed onto her body, both of them covered with sweat. The took mins to catch their breaths. Kairi caught her breathe a bit

"Axel….you were great!" she said through pants. "It was both our first times" he said crawling beside of the bed from her, her embraced her into his strong arms "I love you Kairi" he whispered to her kissing her forehead. "I love you too" she closed her eyes, they both went into a deep slumber, moonlight shining on them from the windows.

_**+In Twilight town+**_

Riku and Sora searched for kairi, finding rather a harder mission after all, the were at the location at Station Heights. "Where could she have gone? Sora thought out loud followed by Riku. "I don't about you but I have a bad feeling about this place, I sense a dark omen. Sora blinked. "We defeated Organization XII, all the nobodies and the heartless, what do we have to worry?" Sora scratched his head. A group of dusks appeared around them like trapped rats. "What the hell, how are they back! Sora clenched his teeth bringing out the key blade, Riku bringing out the Souleater. "I don't know, but we're gonna find out! Riku growled lunging forth to a groups of dusks, slashing through a couple of them, one twirling behind him about the sneak attack him, Sora quickly demolished it before it hit him. 3 bigger nobodies appeared in front of them, dragon like wings were seen, they seem like very quick enemies "Argh these things never give up! Sora said, having his back on Riku's. Riku used his dark aura on them, making them poof, an explosion was heard behind them. "What the fuck was that, it sounded huge!" Riku looked towards Sora's view, it came from the Sandlot area. "let go!" Riku ran down the hill, Sora quickly following.

_**Dottie: **__WOO! calms down oo;; Hope I didn't make this lemon too fast, well chapter 5 is right behind this one, once I get enough reviews I'll put it up . Please review! _


	5. Axel has a lost brother!

**Dottie: **Back again, having the next chapter up, hehe didn't think it would be this fast eh D, well hope you enjoy it, Axel's brother is copyrighted to me.

**Chapter 5**: Entering Axel's lost brother?

"Where's my brother at, you are all the cause of him loosing his heart you shitholes!" a sapphire-haired teen shouted towards the nobodies, tossing his Diamond Bombs up and down in his hand ready to use. They didn't respond to him. All the dusks ganged up on him quick enough so he couldn't attack, tackling him down on the ground. "Arghh! Let me go! He cried, trying to get them off of him. Their hissing bothered his ears. Sora and Riku slashed through the dusks, killing them all easily since they were the minor ones. The sapphire haired guy got up slowly "Thanks for the help, but I could've taken them down myself" he brushed himself off, annoyed a bit..

Sora crossed his arms" Didn't look like it to me, who are you anyway. "The names Axus, A-X-U-S got it memorized? The sapphire haired guy pointed in Sora's face. "Whoa, I know that obsessive saying anywhere, its so obvious, are you related to someone known as ….Axel! Sora wide eyed him a bit. "Well seems like your not stupid, YES SHIRLOCK YES HE'S MY OLDER BROTHER!" he barked out. "You two look almost alike, only thing is the yellow eyes and blue hair, and a bit smaller in height. Axus gave the guys a I-should-kick-your-ass look. "As I was saying, the dusks took my bros heart and made him a nobody, and Organization XIII leader took control of him, it started 5 years ago……

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Axel and Axus watched their favorite show on TV American dragon, staying up late as they do on Fridays nights. "I miss mom and dad"Axus said crying a bit, he was the age 11. Axel comforted him "We'll survive little bro, I promise you'll be safe with me" he gave him a thumbs up, Axel was in College at the age 18, he was a very clever fellow, Black hair flowed on his back, yellow eyes filled with so much excitement, their parents died one in a half year ago. An explosion was heard from in front of their house "What was that?" Axel got up fast. "I'm scared brother!" Axus hide behind him, feeling the shake. "Stay here I'll check it out!" Axel with haste ran to the front door opening it. He saw some weird looking creatures terrorizing his neighborhood._

_Axel unleashed his Chakrums or fire, accurately defeating the creatures known as dusks and nobodies. Some he surrounded them in flame twisters, hearing their disgusting cries. "Leave us alone you fuckers!" he growled hitting his Chakrums against the ground, causing fire to explode from under them, burning the rest. More stronger and bigger ones appeared, some with spears, and the others flew around him with radars and red lasers, they shot towards him. "Damn!" he cursed bringing his weapons quickly in front of him, counter attacking the laser shot back to the creature, destroying it. He surrounded flame walls around the rest, trapping them. "They won't even se me coming" he thought grinning, hiding into the flames, aiming his next attack. The creatures looked around in confusion. "Now!" he yelled surfing with speed, fire following him, burning through the rest of the monsters "Ha, no sweat" he stood, not seeing anymore appear. He brushed his thin bangs back, stretching his shoulders a bit._

"_Hello there, Axel is it? An older man appeared from a dark portal "Yeah, what of it! Leave us all alone!" he said bringing forth his Chackrums in a battle stance, which he was the one who made his weapons. "The legendary weapons of fire, what a unique weapon, just like the keyblades" the man eyed them curiously. "Who are you and what do you want!" Axel demanded standing in a ready to attack position._

"_I am Xemnas, seeker of Darkness, and I come to collect hearts to become full fledged and whole again like I once was" he explained clearly. "Well do it somewhere else, your presence isn't welcomed here!" Axel growled going forth to him, igniting himself into a flame charging figure. Xemnas chuckled "You will make a good use to the Organization" he smirked bringing his laser swords forward. He then surrounded Axel with millions of them, able to attack the blink of an eye. "What the hell! I'm surrounded!" Axel eyes widened, having no way out. "Brother!" Axus looked from the front door, running towards Xemnas, seeing what he did to his brother. '_

_Let my big brother go now!" he cried, kicking and punching him, which annoyed him a bit. Xemnas swiftly picked him up by his collar _

"_Hahaha how cute" his orange eyes glowed. Axel glared at him. "LET HIM GO!". "Become my servant, serving Organization XIII, forgetting you past memories, and he'll live" he said having a laser by Axus's throat. "If I refuse?" Axel challenged. "Lets just say your brother will be in millions of pieces on the ground" he laughed. "Brother don't do it! Axus cried, wiggling in his grasp. "Ok Xemnas…you win… I'll go…" Axel finally gave up, dismissing his Chakrums, he would do anything to keep his brother safe._

"_Glad you see it my way" Xemnas smiled crossing his arms, he brought a gloved hand forward from his cloak, surrounding Axel with an aura which is made to mix up his mind, and make him a more powerful beingm known as a nobody. Axel's hair started to change into a crimson red, tan slash marks appeared under both of his eyes, eyes turned emerald green, a black cloak appeared onto him, making his regular clothes disappear. _

"_I am the Superior Xemnas, you will obey me and my orders, do you understand no 8, Axel?" he told his straight forward. "Yes sir" he obediently said. Axus ran to him "Brother what's wrong with you, wake up!" he shook his big brother a bit. "Get your hands off of me!" he glared at him, sharp teeth showing, punching him in his face sending him flying onto the ground unconscious, he had minor injurnes on his arms and legs, bleeding. "Let's go no 8, we have work to do towards the child known as Sora and Riku. Xemnas commanded, creating his dark portal, followed by Axel who learned the trick automatically. "Axus layed on the ground "Brother….I'll save you….." was his last words before he passed out._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Wow what a terrible story" Sora sat on the ground, beside Riku, being across from Axus. "Yeah… well when I find him, I'm gonna give him his lump of hits back ha!" he cackled. He sighed a bitI have no home to go back to, it was destroyed by these other creatures known as heartless, but its ok I'll manage I hope. Sora decided to be truthful. "Axus sorry but…. he died 2 years ago in the _**World That Never Was**_, he died trying to save me from the nobodies, he used up all his power on them making him fade away into the darkness, his grave still stood in _**Proof of Existence**_." Sora turned his head in sadness.

"I don't think so"Axus crossed is arms. "Wha…?" Riku stared at the kid. "People around here told me they saw my brother with a girl, they described him and that's how I knew, they said the girl who was with him had brunette hair, blue eyes, white shirt blouse and blue dress, saying they were shopping at the item shop for a few things?" he looked up thinking. "WHATTT?" Sora and Riku yelled out loud the same time. "What is Kairi doing with him, and where did he come from, how did he come back!" Sora stood up. "Beats me, ask him when we find him. "Maybe Merlin would know where Kairi and Axel are?" Riku suggested to Sora.

"Did someone say my name? A wizard with a blue cloak came. "Merlin what good timing!" Sora smiled with a cheesy grin. "Well my boy, I'm not an ordinary wizard for nothing" he brushed his long white beard. "So what do you want?" he adjusted his glasses. "We need help finding our friend Kairi, shes with a red haired man named Axel, black cloak with a hoodie, he carries weapons called Chakrums?" Sora explained. "And he's my brother, I've been looking for him for years, I left home long ago to search and save him" Axus added. "I see, well I know just where he is, him and Kaira are living in the castle, in Hallow Bastion, but its named back to Radiant Garden now since its back to normal, thanks to you and Tron Sora." Merlin explained. "Can you take us there?" Sora pleaded. "Indeed my boy, with my wand I'll teleport you there" he grinned.

"Hi guys, we missed you! Pence, Olette and Hayner came running to the group. "Don't you guys give a signal when you're here!" Olette bopped Sora in the head. "Who are you guys?" Riku asked out on the open. "My names Olette, the black hair guy is Pence, and the blondish guy right here is Hayner" Olette introduced. "Nice to meet you, my name is Axus" he came forth, taking her hand a kissing it. Olette blushed a bit, laughing nervously. "Oh wow…just wow '' Sora looked at them dumfounded with a sweat drop. "What a charmer" Pence cracked up. "My names Riku, I'm Sora's best friend" he smirked shaking hands with Hayner."We were just about to leave" Sora explained. "Aww come on, you guys just got here!" Olette whined. "Stay for a while and rest before you journey I always say" Pence smiled to the group. "Riku Shrugged. "We should, is there any hotels around?". Hayner thought a bit.

"You guys can bunk at my house for the night, parents are gone for a week, we have sleeping bags for you to use. "Awesome, we can all have a sleepover!" Olette cried happily. "Good idea Olette, you surprise me!" Axus smiled at her, she just nodded blushing, turning around the other way. He snickered scratching his blue mane. "_Man I wonder if his brother acts like this_" Riku thought slapping his face in his hand. "Children, now that you're here, I can give you these" Merlin randomly interrupted, handing them all envelopes with invitations. "Wow, a dance party, I can't wait!" Olette jumped up and down. "Me and Riku knew about it, King Mickey planed it for all our friends" Sora added. "Must be that figure with the ears we saw that day" Pence looked at Sora. "C'mon guys, lets go!" Hayner lead while the rest follwed him. "Just call again for me when your ready" Merlin waved poofing away out of nowhere.

They walked passed the clubhouse, passing Station heights. "This town never gets dark does it?" Riku asked whiled walking. "Nope that why it's called twilight town, it's always twilight, half dark and light" Hayner answered. They saw Seifer and his gang Vivi, Rai, and Fuu "Just ignore him, and his lackeys, they think they're better than the rest just because he protects the town" he frowned hoping they wouldn't see them. "Hey look guys, it's the loser clan!"Seifer insulted, Vivi giggled, followed by Rai laughing his ass off "You have the nerve to call us losers, pretty boy" Riku said cooly. "You got you ass handed to you from those creatures, and you call yourself a protector?" Sora snickered. "Go play with your buddies and bug off" Riku smiled. "What you say! "He came towards the silvered hair, glaring him in his face. "Do I studder blonde? "Riku pushed him out of his face. "C'mon guys stop it" Pence tried to help. Seifer growled squeezing his fist, lunging forward to hit Riku, but he dodged it easily, making him run past him. "Pick a fight with him you got me to worry about too!" Sora came beside Riku. Rai came forward punching Sora in the jaw, almost making him fall over "Never talk to Seifer like that, ya know!" the bearded teen snarled. Sora rubbed his face, he growled coming back at him, punching him in the nose hard, causing it to bleed, Rai howled in pain. "That's what you get!" Sora angrily insulted. "You assholes don't know when to stop!" Hayner told the Seifer and Rai. All the guys jumped on each other, fighting one another in a cloud of smoke, Vivi, Olette, Axus, Hayner, Pence and Fuu stood away from the fight. Fuu just shook her head in embarrassment. Olette thought this went far enough.

"Guys stop!" Hayner yelled, everyone froze in place, Riku had Seifer's hair pulled, Sora bite Rai's arm, Rai had Sora in a headlock. "Stop acting like children, you always have to start shit Seifer!" Olette growled. "Shut up you dumb bitch!" Seifer with his temper slapped her in the face, leaving a red mark on her, making her fall back onto the ground. Axus got really pissed, punching Seifer in the stomach forcefully in a surprise attack, sending him to the ground, black hat falling off. "Don't ever touch her again!" he hissed, having flames in his eyes. He growled in pain looking at Axus. "Never hit a female you asshole!" Sora cursed at him. Axus ran to Olette's side, helping her up

"Are you ok?" he put a hand on her face. 'Yeah, thanks Axus" she smiled hugging him, he hugged back. Vivi came forward beside Seifer "Seifer, let them alone, their not worth it anyway" the dark child mage said, helping him up. Fuu just stared at them rolling her eyes, not saying one word to the hooligans. Seifer calmed down. "This isn't over, you guys will pay for what you did to Seifer and me ya know!" Rai said coming standing on the other side of Seifer. "Let's get out of here" Hayner pulled the gang along, last following was Axus and Olette. "You guys will get yours!" Seifers last words while walking the opposite way with his friends. Olette rubbed her cheek aa little bit more, looking at Axus from the corner of her eye "_He's kinda cute for his overly concern over me out of nowhere_" she looked at the ground as she walked. "Olette, are you ok, you seen fazed out?" Axus looked behind him, seeing her lost at thoughts. "I'm ok, thanks for the concern though" she lied. He nodded.

_**+In Hayner's house+**_

"Well I'm going to sleep, today been a long day" Riku yawned going under his sleeping back. The slept out in the Hayners backyard under the twilight sky, the city clock rang when it struke 10:00 p.m. "Olette slept a bit away from the others, who wants to be around a bunch of boys! Axus noticed she was by herself and poked her, she looked up wondering what he wanted now. "Hey, come by us, we don't bite" he gave her a cheesy smile, happy golden orbs looking at her. "ok I guess" she moved her sleeping bag close to them. "I'm gonna call Kairi in the morning, maybe she'll explain herself lying to me" Sora smirked laying down in his bag. Hayner looked up into the sky. "I sure Miss Roxas…" he said finally. "Yeah me too" Pence sighed. "Guess you guys never knew, he is me, he my other half" Sora tried, hoping they would believe him. "Somehow, getting to know you reminds me of him so much, so I wouldn't think your lying" Olette smiled, snuggling against her pillow closing her eyes"Yeah, I'm sure you'll see him again" Sora said drifting off to sleep, keyblade close to him. Axus glanced at Olette for a min "_Man she's beautiful, maybe I should ask her to the dance"_ he thought. "_I hope Axel will remember me when I see him again"_ after that thought he drifted off to a slumber as well.

**BACK TO THE RADIANT GARDEN**

Kairi slept under Axel's arms, its was around 8:00 a.m, the sun already arose from the horizons. Opening her eyes from the light she turned around seeing her lover still sound asleep. She giggled "He looks so adorable when he's asleep" she kissed his nose, waking him up with a groan. "Good morning Axy" she did my name become Axy?" he smirked at her. "Hehe, makes a cute nickname for you" she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her just as the night before. "I need to take a bath, I haven't had one for days" she said getting up from under him, feeling a bit of pain from between her legs" "Ouch" she whined. "You ok?" he got up fast, coming beside her. "Yeah, just after pain from last night" she walked a bit trying to make it go away. "Sorry about that" he scratched his red mane. 'Its ok Axy" she smiled walking into the bathroom. "Here let me clean you up" Axel snickered, coming behind her scooping her up into his arm, she squeaked from the sudden surprise.

He got the water ready and the bubble bath, the tub was very big, enough to suit anyone. Axel stretched out in the tub, sitting her onto him, she giggled as he did. "You look filthy hun, I guess I have to clean you all up" he teased her, licking her around the collar bone. He grabbed a sponge and some lavender body soap, he suds it up enough to be soapy. Leaning it against her, he rubbed around her breast areas, doing her back. She relaxed against him, letting his clean her up, he never thought her true love would be him, from apart from Sora. As she was left in thoughts, being washed clean all over her body, she felt him enter her from the back, feeling that strike of pain again. Her eyes shot open "Axy!" she pinched him. He chuckled. "Had to wake you up, seems like you were sleeping". She gave him a yeah-right look, she pulled him down for another kiss, he wrapped his arms around her body, retuning the kiss, he thrusted her up and down on him, she soon followed, taking pain from a new area, moaning heavenly. She just remembered out of the awaken.

"I got shopping to do today, I almost forgot!" Axel laughed a bit" Ok, I have some things I gotta do too" Axel agreed, picking Kairi up, drying her and him off. Axel went to see the selection in his closet, while Kairi looked in drawers to find an outfit to wear, she put on some baggy jeans and a blue Tank top. Axel looked in the closet with a confused look "What type of person wears these clothes, I like leather!" he frowned. Kairi sweat dropped "It's the modern look for a guy" she came by him, looking at what he had to wear. "Here, this will look hot on you" she brought out a long dressy shirt with two dragons swirling around a Ying-Yang sign with flames designs to make the look, and some black pants with chains hung from the legs and waist area. "Gothic look I'd say, now go get dressed" Kairi giggled, going to make the bed up. Axel agreed with the clothing look, it suited his style. He quickly putted them on.

Kairi went to the kitchen, taking a blueberry muffin out of the fridge, she sliced it in half adding butter to it. "Ahh this will hit the spot" she took a bite from one of the halves. Axel came in minutes after. "How do I look?" Axel asked Kairi. She clasped her hands" You look awesome Axy, wow!" she was surprised. She offered him a muffin, he gladly took it gulping it down in seconds. She grabbed her purse making sure she had enough munny, luckily she had 10,000 in her bag. "Here, I have extra I don't need" Axel brought out 8,000 munny from his pocket he put in after he got dressed. "Thanks Axy"she hugged him tightly. He rolled his eyes. "Well gotta go" she fixed herself, they kissed each other, departing. Kairi walked through the halls of the building, going toward the hug doors. "Good morning Kairi' Yuffie came out of nowhere scaring her a bit. "I'm going to the mall, gotta find an outfit for the dance, it's like only a couple days away" Kairi sad opeing the doors. "We can both go together, I'm going shopping too, my tom-boyish looks won't look good for a dance party, and Squall would laugh at me!" she followed Kairi.

**In the town of Radiant garden**

Stores were open, markets were busy, and all the towns people shopped like crazy for their own personal things. "We might find something in there" Yuffie pointed towards the big store called Femme Wear. They walked in seeing all sorts of outfits, and wear. They saw Tifa talking to one of the staff on a dress she wanted. "Let's check over here" Kairi looked towards the left area, seeing things she might be interested in. Yuffie nodded.

**Back inside Radiant Garden**

Axel walked around his room, cleaning up a bit, then he sat in a chair for a minute. "Wonder what to do" he thought out loud. He heard a ring coming from under the bed, he looked under seeing Kairi so called cell phone, which he never used. He saw the name Sora cell blinking from it. "No harm in answering him. He picked it up, pushing the answer green button. "Hello?" "Hi, is Kairi there, who's this? Sora asked wondering why a guy answered her cell. "The names Axel, got me memorized yet Sora? Axel joked. "Wow you really did come back, how and who!" he got over excited. "Long story, I'll tell ya later." he held the phone carefully.

"Is Kairi ok? "Yeah, she went shopping, she almost got rapped by Xemnas at her house, I sensed she was in danger so I went and saved her, I don't know how he came back but I' gonna put a stop to it" Axel said. 'So that's the reason the nobodies and heartless are around? Sora got the idea. "By the way, I'm no longer a nobody, I have a heart now, thanks to an old friend of mines, she saved my life, Namine…." he told Sora finally. "Wow Axel, I didn't think Kairi's Nobody could do that, she could only erase and repair memories!" Sora bursted out. "Kairi's…nobody? No wonder she didn't explain it to me, thanks for telling me this Sora, by the way stop over today if you wanna see Kairi" Axel invited. "Axel do you have a younger brother named Axus?" Sora asked seriously hoping he would know. "Now that I fully think of it, I kinda do, but I thought he died a long time ago, minds pretty blurry about him, I didn't remember him at all when I was in the Thirteenth Order. "He looks just like you, to make matters clearer!"Sora added to make sense. "Oh? Really, bring him over too, I want to see him!" Axel had the sound of interest. "Ok then see ya" Sora hung up. Axel sat he phone on the table. "Well gotta get ready for company" Axel grabbed himself a Red Bull from the fridge.

**In the depths of the Great Maw**

Xemnas looked at Radiant Garden from a mountain cliff, black and white cloak flowing against the winds. "Axel you will pay for you treason, and for helping Sora" he lauged evilly, silver hair flowing behind here.

"Hey you, I suggest you get out of my territory before you meet you demise" a deeply voice came from the darkness, reveling himself as Sephiroth, Masamune was held in his left hand, wings extending majestically. "Who may I ask is you?" he impatiently asked annoyed at this new character. "I am the great General Sephiroth, I'm the true killer around here" he brushed his bangs back. "The names Xemnas, now I got work to do, I'm not interested in who you are anyway" Xemnas challenged, a blade was quickly put under his throat. "Do not dear talk to me like that, if you know what's good for you. Xemnas chuckled, disappearing from the spot, reappearing behind him. His laser swords came from his hand. "I see we're kinda matched" Xemnas chuckled again. "We are not, I'm far superior than you" Sephiroth closed his eyes smiling. "Now get out of here, or I will kill you" he threatened. Xemnas was unfazed "Sure Sephiroth, but make sure you watch out for the man known as Axel, I heard he's a very powerful being around these parts" Xemnas came up with a lie, hoping to piss him off. "Well if I see him, he'll sure get a welcome from me" Sephiroth started levitating himself into the air. "I shall take me leave now" Xemnas used his dark portal to make his leave.

**Dottie: **This was an unexpected chapter I did, well I'm happy with the story, I get tired of seeing Roxas/Axel romance, it's about time for some straightness around here, not that I have anything against it, it's just boring. Hehe , and I now it was pretty fast relationship between Axus and Olette, well Please Review and tell me how I did, note for everyone, theres 4-5 chapters more I made for this story while waiting for reviews, cool eh ?


	6. Surprising findings, Xemnas’s Plans

**Dottie: **I almost gave up on this story because no one reviewed it in over 6 months, but good thing I have 4 other chapters to back up just incase xD. Well another chapter is enjoy

**Note: **Axus belongs to me

**Chapter 6: ****Surprising findings, Xemnas's Plans**

Kairi saw the dress she wanted, it was sapphire colored, with aqua green roses designed around it, it looked the right size for her. "This is perfect for the dance" she giggled. Yuffie ran to her having a pitch black dress, which had a leather belt made in it, silver linings were made on the bottom part of the dress. "Wow Kairi you dress is beautiful!" yuffie grinned. "So is yours, it suites you perfectly: Kairi eyed it with a smile. Kairi looked at her dress "Hope Axel will like it" she said. "Oh you and Axel are together eh?" Yuffie grinned, nudging her. Kairi laughed blushing madly.

"Uh oh Kairi, it was more than that huh? Yuffie got nosey. Kairi paused a bit, speechless. "I see you blushing, I knew it!! Kairi pinched Yuffie "Hey don't yell it out loud silly" "Me and Squall got that far too" Yuffie blushed also. "Hello everyone "Tifa came to the two, having her dress in her arms, of course it was always a leather picking, but it was decorated with white Mythril gems. "Hey, Tifa who you going to the dance with?" Kairi asked. "Cloud of course, he invited me" the older girl smiled. "Nice dress" Kairi complemented. "Thanks hun, we all had our favorite choices today didn't we" she laughed. "Yeah, it's good that you tamed the silent beast" Yuffie teased. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tifa put her hands on her hips. "Nothing" Yuffie put her arms behind her back innocently. "You have a lion to tame also girly!" Tifa countered. Yuffie fumed and crossed her arms like a child. "Lets purchase our dresses, I'm feeling a bit tired" Kairi yawned.

They bought their dresses, Tifa waved bye to the two, going to another store in the town. "Let's go back to the castle, I bet the gang is missing us" Yuffie snickered. "Yeah, I feel like watching T.V, missing my Soap Operas" Kairi sweat dropped.

Walking through the town, they passed houses and residents, suddenly they heard a meow, but it sounded weak, it came from the alleyway. "Wonder what that is" Yuffie worried, running towards the alley way, Kairi followed quickly. The went to there and saw a black kitten weak and wounded by a garbage dumpster "Oh my goodness you poor thing!" Yuffie crouched down beside it, holding it in her arms. "Is it ok" Kairi sat by her. "It looks like something attacked it on its right paw, like a bite mark" Yuffie explained examining it. The kitten opened his eyes, it had baby blue orbs, "Poor thing.." she tried petting it, but it scratched her because of the pain it was in. "Ouch!" she cuddled her hand, as it was bleeding a bit from the minor scratches. "It's a male, and my goodness, it has 3 tails!" Yuffie pointed, in shock. The kitten leaned over to lick Kairi's wounds, Kairi smiled petting it head again. "Wanna keep him and name it Kairi?" Yuffie smiled to her friend. "I guess Axel wouldn't mind" she thought a moment, then picked up the wounded thing. "Lets both nurse it" Yuffie got up, walking back to Radiant Garden, Kairi was about to get up til a screech was heard behind her, a Neo Heartless appeared. "Ahhhh!!" Kairi screamed.

Yuffie heard her, and ran back unleashing her Shruikens when she saw the creature. "Where did it come from?" Kairi scooted back while holding the kitten who hissed at it. "Must be the one who attacked the kitten!" Yuffie threw her weapons towards the heartless, it dodged under the ground, coming under Kairi. The Oathkeeper appeared in her hand suddenly" The Oathkeeper, just what I need! Kairi held onto it, waiting for the heartless to come back. "You're a keyblade master too?" Kairi nodded to her "It came to me while I was fighting beside Riku inside Organization XII's hideout. The creature came again, trying to do a spinning attack towards here, she used her key blade against it, slashing right through it killing it. "You were great girl" Yuffie high five her. "Ok now I'm getting out of here" Kairi got up. "I agree, let's go before more come" Yuffie put her weapon away walking back to the garden, with Kairi.

_**+Radiant garden+**_

Axel fired up a bit of ribs for himself, the place came with food automatically "Man this place is full of things" Axel bit into one of the ribs he made, he used his fire magic to fire up the other one. A knock was heard from his door "Coming" he walked towards the door, opening it seeing Sora, some silver haired guy, and a Blue haired figure, who looked just like him!? "Nice to see ya again Axel" Sora smiled. Axel was too busy looking at Axus, while Axus stared at him. "Brother is that really you?!!" Axus got teary. "Is that you Axus!!? Axel asked with his jaw dropped. "BROTHER!!!!" they both said hugging each other. "Man this is gonna get mushy" Riku laughed. Sora was just happy, looking at the two. "Where have you been, I thought you died Axus!" Axel finally let go of him. "And I though you were possessed by Xemnas forever!" Axus said too. "It's a long story little bro, everyone come in" he said walking to the living room. "Axel, I almost forgot, this is my best friend Riku" Sora introduced. "Nice to meet you, I only heard of you when Vexen made that replica of you in Castle Oblivion" "Yeah, Sora told me lot about you" Riku looked at him.

45 minutes passed as Axel explained how he betrayed Xemnas, died and came back to life from his old friend. "That is unbelievable" Sora's sweat dropped, with widened eyes. Riku drank the rest of his Mountain Dew, Axus sat by Axel deeply surprised by the story. "I got better with my fire magic bro, for some reason I came to Ice magic also, that very unusual for Chakrums to have" Axus brought out his weapons from his waist. "They're suppose to only wield fire right Axel?" Sora crunched on his chips. "Exactly, but there might be more to it than just fire after all" Axel took the Chakrums of his brother and examined them, he saw the red linings, with blue linings in it on the metal part. "Blue was imprinted onto the weapons, that means it does wield ice, but only half its power though" Riku tried to guess. "Yup you got it" Axel was impressed with the silver haired guy. "Is Kairi back yet" Sora wondered a bit. "She should be here shortly.

The door knob was turned, they all turned around to see the door open, showing Kairi, Yuffie, with a kitten in their arms, and some shopping items. "Kairi, it's nice to see you again" sora's eyes brightened, running over to hug his long time friend. "Sora, sorry I lied to you, I was afraid you'd be mad if I told you the truth" Kairi smiled, while still hugging him. "Nah I could never be mad at you" he gave a cheesy smile. Axel came to her, examining what was in her arms "Is that a kitten" he eyed it. "Yeah, we found it injured in the Alley, a Neo heartless attacked it" Yuffie told. "By the way Sora have you seen Squall anywhere, haven't saw him all day" Yuffie snorted. "Nope, must be training with Cloud" Sora scratched the back of his head. Axel growled at that name. "What's wrong Axy" Kairi heard him. Sora eyes widened "_Axy, what the hell"_ he thought. "He and Squall didn't have a good rivalry." Yuffie giggled. "Whos that? Kairi asked looking at Axus, who napped on Axel's couch, snot bubble coming from his nose. "That's my lost brother Kairi, I didn't fully remember til Sora refreshed my mind" Axel looked at him. "He's like your opposite twin!" Yuffie yelled waking him. "Hey damnit mind if a guy sleeps in peace?!" he fumed, putting a pillow over his head. They looked at him with paused looks "Wow what a temper" Kairi laughed, Axel rolled his eyes, Riku shook his head. They heard the kitten meow in pain again "Well we're going to the bathroom to tend the kitten's injury, we'll be back" Kairi said putting her things in her and Axel's room, going to the bathroom with Yuffie. "She seems in a happy mood" Riku blinked. "Yeah, I wonder" Sora had an idea.

Kairi washed the blood off the wound in the sink, holding the kitten so it would scratch or nothing, Yuffie used a cure spell on the kitten paw after, sealing the wound up. "I think I will name him Sappher" Kairi clasp her hands in joy. "Wow very uncommon name Kairi" Yuffie blinked.

"Yeah, just came to me" Kairi picked up the kitten snuggling it, it purred soon after, licking her cheek. "Awww he's so cute" Yuffie saw its 3 tails wiggled in joy. She put it down, letting him roam the apartment house. "Yuffie, you in there?" a male voice called from bathroom door. "Squall is that you?" Yuffie opened the door, seeing his figure standing there. "Squallie!!!" she cried, he hugged her, while she kissed his cheek. "It's Leon!!!" Squall tried to remind her for the millionth time. "Long time no see Leon" Kairi waved. "Yeah, you changed a bit since I last saw you" he said with crossed arms. Sappher climbed on Squall's Jacket, making him jump a bit" Argh cats, I can't stand cats!!" he growled, sneezing. Kairi grabbed him from Squall. "Sorry Leon, we just found him". Yuffie snuggled under him. "Lets go back at my place, training with Cloud got me all hyped up" Squall seriously said, whipping sweat from his face. "Ok, well I'll see you later Kairi" Yuffie left with him. As they walked out of the door, Axel and Squall glared at each other" Nice to see you again pretty boy" Squall started towards Axel. "Yeah see you later, fuzzy boy" Axel grinned, slamming the door in his face. Squall slashed his gun blade through the door, leaving a slash-through in it, he chuckled leaving. "You'll pay for that!" Axel yelled from inside.

Axus playfully threw a pillow at Axel from behind hitting his head "Hey what the fuck!?" he growled annoyed. Axus laughed so hard, he fell from the couch banging his head on the table "Ouch, shit!!" he rubbed his head, receiving a big lump. "Axel laughed his ass off now" What goes around, come around little bro!" he teased. Axus just sat there, fuming with his arms crossed.

Kairi came into the living room, hearing all the excitement. "Kairi may I speak with you for a minute" Sora walked to her. "Ok" she followed him to the courtyard. "Kairi, are you and Axel having some type of…affair?" Sora gave a serious look on his face. "Yes Sora, me and Axel are….lovers" she turned her head. Sora clenched his fists. "But Kairi, I thought you loved me! "He put his arms on her shoulders. "I did Sora, but then my heart fell for someone else, and that was for him" She tried to explain to him. Sora showed a look of sadness and rejection. Sora got up, turning the other way "well I'll see you later, Kairi, have fun…" he whispered under his breath. "Sora…I'm sorry" she sighed. Sora ran off, jumping down from the courtyard wall, tears flowed from his eyes. "Sora come back!!" Kairi called after him.

Axel came out hearing her calling for Sora "What happened?" he walked beside her. "I told him the truth about us" she frowned hugging him, he embraced her tightly. "Don't worry Kairi, he just need time to think" Axel reassured her. "Your right Axy" she cheered up.

_**+Inside the Bailey+**_

Sora looked through the stone window, looking out towards the great maw "How could she pick him over me, we knew each other since childhood" he leaned head onto his arm, leaning it onto the wall. "What's up Sora" the blonde spiky haired man, came in. "Hey Cloud, where have you been lately?" Sora looked towards him. "Still searching for Sephiroth, I heard he's been seen around the Great Maw depths, is something wrong?" he asked him leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Nothing, just having woman trouble, the one I loved dearly is in love with another" Sora sighed. "Kairi with Axel you mean?" Cloud figured fast. "Yup, that's the guy, he's the one who helped me with defeating Xemnas. "Sora, you have to know what's best for Kairi, don't feel sorry for yourself, there will always be fish in the sea" Cloud managed to say. "Me and Tifa knew each other since kids, and we feel inlove with each other later, Sora, let Kairi be happy with Axel, I'm sure she'll be ok" Cloud said picking up the buster sword, walking towards the Great Maw "See ya Cloud.." Sora took Cloud's advice closely to thought. He jumped back onto his feet, walking back to Radiant Garden. "I'll be happy for her" he said while walking.

Days passed, and today was the day of the dance celebration, everyone even Axus and Riku and the Twilight gang got prepared. The time was 6:10 pm and it started at 8:30. "Axel have you seen my cell phone anywhere?" she said in haste, putting her dress on and other things. "I put it on the kitchen table, your always loosing it you silly woman" he laughed fixing his suit. "Now I look dumb, who wears this crap anyway!?" Axel whined. Axus laughed at him "Prince charming!!!" he teased, receiving a bop on the head from him. "Hey that hurted you know!" his lip poked out. "You're so immature for a 16 year old Anus" Axel tsked him. Axus just glared at him. "You should talk Mr. Softy soft!" he stuck his tongue out, fixing his tie. "Did you manage to ask Olette out to the dance yet?" Axus nodded. "Yup, I asked her 3 days ago and she accepted!" he cried in happiness. Axel got a naughty idea. "Well do me a favor and play nice with her ok?" he grinned handing him a box of Trojan condoms. Axus snorted. "Oh your so funny brother, sooooo funny!" he snatched it, putting the box somewhere else. Sappher hopped onto Axs's lap, waiting for him to pet him.

"Sappher, your going to the dance too?!" he looked at the feline with a bow around his neck. "Yeah, Mickey loves animals, and allows them all" Kairi came out with her dress and earrings on. "I wouldn't blame him, he's a mouse for Pete's sake" Axel rolled his eyes, petting Sappher. Sappher jumped on Axel's Shoulder, the feline grew and attachment to Axel for some time now. "Now you stop doing that, you crazy thing" he poked the kitten on his nose, and earned a rub back. "Well is everyone ready to go?!" Kairi asked hopping the guys outside heard her. "Yeah we're set" Riku walked in from the courtyard, dressed handsomely, with his hair in a ponytail, cool looking sunglasses, grey tuxedo on. Sora walked in, with a black Tuxedo on, he matched Riku almost except his outfit was Navy blue. "Man I hate dressing up" Riku whined. "You look charming Riku, don't worry" Kairi smiled. He rolled his eyes. "Cids in front with the Gummi Ship" Axel warned. "Ok let's get going" Kairi grabbed her things and left out, followed with Axel with Sappher on his shoulder.

_**+Inside Disney castle+**_

Donald walked through the hallways of the castle, going to note to the king that the guests are about to arrive, he knocked on the big door, making it open a smaller passage for him to go in. "You majesty, everything's planned and ready, and our guests should be arriving shortly" Donald bowed before him. "Donald, I told you months ago, don't call me that, call me Mickey, just Mickey" the mouse king reminded his long time pal. "I'll be sure to remember this time" he quaked, fixing his wizard out fit, Daisy came out "Donald, help me bring the rest of the food out" "Yes Daisy" he ran to her, following.

"This is gonna be the best party we ever had" Minnie giggled. "It sure will my love" Mickey smiled to his queen. Goofy came in running late, he tripped over falling on the white floor. "Sorry I'm late Mickey had to fix something inside the Gummi Ship with Cid" the Kings captain got up fast.

_**+Outside of the Disney court yard+**_

The gang came, most of them with their dates Axel came with Kairi, Cloud came with Tifa, Olette with Axus, and Squall with Yuffie. Aeris, Sora, Riku, Pence, Hayner, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Cid came single handed, Auron came unexpectedly which they didn't mind, he was the only one undressed for the part, he came as he always looked. "Auron, glad you can make it!" Sora smiled, shaking is hand" "How did you manage to come from the underworld" Sora questioned next. "Auron huffed. "I have my ways Sora, something we'll talk about later" he adjusted his chocker a bit.

"Damn, I don't know half of these guys, weird" Axel coughed, looking down at Kairi. "must have been too busy to figure out" she held his hand closely. "I know not one of them but Yuffie, Riku, and Sora, and the twilight gang" Axus looked around him. "Olette poked him. "You need to get out more often" she teased. "He scratched the back of his head, laughing dumbfoundedly. Donald came out to welcome the guests. "Nice to see you again Sora, Riku and Kairi" "Sora nodded, along with Riku and Kairi.

"Welcome everyone, please follow me to the ballroom" the duck urged them to follow.

They all followed, Axel examined the kingdom carefully, looking at how weird the doors were made and the scenery. "So this is where Mickey lives, interesting indeed." he told himself, Kairi had to agree with him.

The Ballroom was very huge, Statues shown all around of different Disney characters. Balloons decorated the place, gourmet food was made perfectly, making the place smell wonderfully. Disco light shown on the floors in different colors. "What is this a High School Dance? Axus grunted. "Maybe, but only ten times better" Olette said, making her a glass of punch. "I'm gonna taste the food!" Pence happily said, being followed by Wakka and Tidus. "So immature" Yuffie sighed, hoping they'll leave some for the rest. Cloud walked in with Tifa, having his regular leather outfit on, he wasn't the one to dress either. "This looks like fun, Cloud loosed up a bit" Tifa leaned her head on his shoulders. "I'm not use to crowds, you know that" he gave his usual look, turning to look out the castle windows, he somehow felt an evil presence. "Tifa you stay here, I'm gonna go check something. The blonde ran out the ballroom, sword shaking from his back as he did. Tifa stared. "Wonder what's wrong" she wondered, quietly following. Axel looked from the corner of his eye "What's wrong with that guy" Axel stood against a statue, Kairi was with the other girls. "So hows your stay at Radiant Garden so far Kairi? " Aeris asked her friend, making sure she was happy. "Its wonderful, Axel and I are living together, hes been so nice to me Aeris, its just unbelievable, attitude changed and all as e was before" she drank on some fruit tasting wine. "That's wonderful, I'm glad you found yourself someone Kairi" the flower girl smiled warmly. "Squall's opening up from that cold attitude his, hes been so overprotected of me lately" Yuffie played with the Orachulium necklace Squall gave her. "Come to think of it, the guys have been acting weird lately" Aeris noted meaning Cloud and Squall.

Somewhere inside the castle

Sephiroth hide in the shadows, lurking around the castle, he knew that Cloud was around here, and that fellow of a guy Xemnas bragged to him about. "Once I kill Cloud, I'll go after Axel" he chuckled evilly, waiting patiently for his chance, he kinda knew this was a weird way to go after him, but he wanted to get rid of him for good at any costs.

_**+Ballroom+**_

Mickey escorted Minnie into the ballroom, everyone looked towards them bowing in respect, all but Axel and Riku, Pence, Olette, Axus, and Hayner who stared at the rest. "Guys thanks for the welcome and all, but theres no needs for that hehe!" Mickey sweat dropped, not liking royal welcomes. They got up laughing at him. Mickey walked to the group. "Everyone, welcome to the party, its good to see you guys again, I really missed ya." the King looked at everyone, then stopped looking at Axel a bit. Kairi tired to think fast, knowing he wasn't actually invited. "Mickey this is Axel, I brought him along, sorry I didn't tell you sooner your highness" Kairi worried a bit. Mickey just smiled as he usually do "I know him indeed, I was surprised he's here though, didn't he die a long time ago?" Mickey said a bit loud, causing Axel to look towards him, he growled a bit leaving into the hallways. Mickey felt guilty for saying something so private "Aww gosh I'm sorry" the king said of guilt. "Its ok Mickey, I'll go talk to him" she turned the way he walked out.

In the royal court yard

Axel sat by the fountain, staring at the water with anger in his eyes, Sappher sat on his shoulder obediently looking at his other master. "Why the fuck do people treat me like this, all that matters is that I'm alive, not dead no more, and that rodent had to bring it up!" he punched the water. "Why not drop dead again?" a figure said behind him. Axel turned behind him and saw no one, Sappher hissed fiercely jumping down onto the grass in front of Axel, sensing someone.

"Who the hell said that, come out!" he stood up quickly. The figure chuckled, coming out of the shadows, long hair flowing in the moonlight, Mako green eyes glowed dangerously. "I did" the man known as Sephiroth came. Axel had no idea who he was, he saw the multiple wings that came from his back and legs.

"What do you want with me?!" he glared at him, Chakrums spinning in both of his hands, his Organization cloak appearing before him. "Your life for starters" he evilly smirked, bringing his Masamune forward. At the time, Sappher got surrounded in a ball of darkness, coming out as a huge feline, having large fangs, large long feline ears, his 3 tails swished behind him in a battle stance, a symbol that was show the number XX. His back fur glowed a blue Aura. "Why don't you go back to where you came from Sephiroth, the Northern crater didn't seem to teach you a lesson eh?" the feline used human language, growling with glowing blue orbs. Axel couldn't help but to stare at Sappher "I knew there was something different about you!" Axel twirled his weapons between his gloved fingers. "I'll explain later Axel" Sappher said, lunging forth to Sephiroth, Sephiroth leaped up in the air, Masamune ready to use, the feline flew in the air, swiping at him quickly with his extending claws, it was easily dodged by him, he then with his mako speed used Masamune against him, slashing through his back, leaving a bloodless mark in it. Sappher laughed" Is that all you got?" he taunted, the wound closed up as fast as the blink of an eye.

Cloud walked around the castle, still trying to find out what he sensed. He heard a clash or noises coming from the other way. "What was that?!" he ran towards the noise. Seeing his long time enemy battling against a feline, and Axel.

Axel ignited himself, sending a wave of flames towards Sephiroth, engulfing him into a vortex. "Hehehe hope you can take the heat!" Axel watched, knowing that no one ever escaped his flames. "The heat felt good" he came from it, not being harmed one bit, armor not having a stain to it. "Argh!! He eyes widened, not believing what he saw. "Now it's my turn to give you despair" he came to him with speed, Axel threw both of his weapon towards him, Sephiroth stopped them with his sword with no problem. He slashed him across the chest area, going deep into his kin, Axel yelled in pain, clutching his chest, it bled quickly. He went on one knee "Your gonna pay for that!" he barely spoke. Sappher gathred up energy, he knew it was the only way to weaken the General to his knees. Cloud came forth in front of him, jumping towards Sephiroth with his word. "I see you finally came out from hiding puppet!" Sephiroth locked blades with him. Sappher gathred enough power in him. "Cloud get out of the way no!!" he roared, sending a huge Mako laser towards him which was used to put down experiments that carried the Jenova cells. "You can't hurt me, I am a God!" Sephiroth knocked cloud out, concentrating on the laser. It surrounded his body in a red light which started making his wings disappeared, his strength suddenly left his body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!??" he cursed collapsing onto the ground. Cloud came to him, having his sword ready to finish him off "You shall never exist again, stay in my memories Sephiroth" his sword came up. "I will never be just a memory" he struggled, disappearing before he could stab him in the back. "Goodbye forever" Cloud looked up into the sky, bat wing extended from his left shoulder.

Kairi ran out seeing Axel lying on the ground, bleeding from his chest. "AXEL!!!!!" she cried running to his side, embracing his form. Axel opened his eyes slightly, looking up at his love. "Hey Kairi…." he smiled a her a bit, blood staining his cloak, slowly making a pool of blood around him. Cloud and Sappher came to her side too "Axel, please don't die on me I love you!!!" Kairi cried onto his shoulder, holding his chest trying to stop the bleeding. "Kairi no matter what, I will always love you……." he said going unconscious from the lost of blood. "AXELL!!!!!! Kairi yelled. "I know theres a way to save him Kairi" Cloud wrapped Axel's chest with the scarf he used for his Geo Stigma wound long ago…

**Dottie**: I'm tired now, this is gonna be a cliff hanger mwahahahaha!!! coughs again I be thinking when I type that I probably don't make sense in some scenes, I can bet that, well please read and review, might be a while til I update, I need a typing break x.x;;;;


	7. Author note! good news

Sorry I've been away guys, I've been busy with Photoshop and my artwork for a long time so I'm gonna try to type some more for my stories, you've guys been so supporting an you deserve it. Thanks for all the reviews, I'll see what I can post in a while!!! D

Sapphirus


	8. Fuedal Era of Demons

**A/N **Sorry I took like forever to update this chapter, I've been doing a lot of artwork on Deviantart, take a look www.sapphydracases.

Ok time for my first adventure chapter, hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's been a looong while because for one, no ones hasn't reviewed this story in over 6 months, so I almost gave up on it, but I had this chapter in the making just incase. I had the name of Axel's weapon wrong lol, it's Chakrams not Chakrums.

Oh and the storyline for Inuyasha's world is a bit different a mixed up a bit, so don't worry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8:**Feudal Era of Demons

Sora steered through the outer reached of space, going past a few enemy ship, some destroying. "Sora the special black hole we have to go through is known as the Chaotic Time Hole" Donald read the map the king gave him. "We should be close to it by now " Goofy cleaned his shield "Is that it Sora?" Axel pointed out the colorful spiral, which lead to a black hole deep within the reaches. "Yeah, steer it that way!" Donald commanded Sora, he nodded making the ship go faster towards the spiral. "Hang on everyone, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Sora warned the passengers, they all obeyed hanging to their seats. The ship began speeding faster, shaking everyone on board, it light speeded inside the hole in a blink of an eye.

"Wow look at that world over there, its huge!" Riku stared at the red, green and blue world spinning slowly. "It has a huge moon beside it" Sora rubbed his eyes looking at it again. "Lets go" Donald steered the ship towards it.

Tree of Inuyasha

Kagome sat against the tree, shippou resting on her lap. Today was their rest from hunting for jewel shards. The gentle breeze flowed around from the mountains "Wonder what Inuyasha is doing, probably sulking again" Kagome grinned, petting the little Fox demons orange hair. "Yeah, he always wants to do things himself, the poor dummy" Shippo wiggled his puffy tail licking his lolly pop. A demon spied on them from bushes near them, its eyes glowed a golden yellow, having a thirst for blood, it came closer, popping out of its hiding place. "Kagome look, it's a demon, ahh!!" the little demon hid behind her, Kagome grabbed her sacred arrow, pulling back on her bow.

"Stay away or I'll fire!!" she threatened. "That silly thing can't harm me, fool" the creature came closer to her, as its giant claws appeared, it was more like a snake looking creature, with spike scales coming from its back, its huge fangs bared at her, making her shiver a bit. Kagome shot the arrow to it, shooting it at the belly, the arrow got absorbed by the creatures body, being unaffected to it. "Oh no, we need Inuyasha!!" Shippou cried jumping up and down panicky.

A silver haired demon came forth to the creature, bringing his Tetsiaga sword upwards. "Wind scar!!" the dog demon shouted, slicing the demon into half with the force and power of the sword. "That'll teach ya" Inuyasha landed, brining the sword on his shoulder. The demon leaked black and white aura, attaching itself back together. His eyes glowed, staring dangerously at Inuyasha "You can't kill me weakling" it hissed. Lunging towards him to attack.

"Leave em alone!!" Sora came in front of him, using the key blade to slice the creature in the face. Riku used his dark Aura balls on it. Its roared in pain, falling backwards. Inuyasha growled at him. " I didn't need your help, get out of my!" he pushed Sora on the ground, speeding to the creature, jumping up, about to finish the job. It brought its huge tail, knocking Inuyasha to the side, getting back up, its slammed its claws on the dog demon, making him struggle beneath its clutches. "Get your filthy hands off me!!" Inuyasha wiggled side to side. "Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried. "Get up, you can do it" Shippou encouraged.

Sora shook his head, then something caught his eye on the creature, seeing the nobody special signature symbol "It's a nobody, no wonder its difficult for him to defeat!!" he ran after the creature. "He's a very stubborn character" Axel crossed his arms running in to help. "Wait for me!" Axus shouted, being left behind. Sora brought his keyblade upwards, chopping the creatures right claw off the demon, setting him free. "Told you not to help me!" he ungratefully barked. "Only we can defeat this creature fully!" Axel yelled back at him. "What do you know thorn head!? He insulted with clenched fangs. "More than you'll ever will dog freak!" he countered. The creature's sound broke the argument with its screeching roar.

"Let's finish this guy off, attack together, you too uh?" Sora didn't know his name. "It's Inuyasha!" he brought his sword forwards, Axel spun his blades in his hands, Axus brought out his Diamond bombs. "Together everyone!" Axel lead, powering himself up, form changing into his new attires. Sora brought his key blade up, charging up the power that would get rid of it, Inuyasha's sword started glowing. "We'll help to!" Kagome came to them, Shippo to. "Everyone, now!!" "Sacred arrow! "Fox fire!" "Dragon Flare!" "Wind Scar!" "Chaotic Explosion!" they all shouted, attacking it with there rest of their powers. "Sora finish it!" Axus called out to him, Sora unleashed his key blade light's power, instantly destroying the nobody, sending it back into darkness. A unexpected Jewel shard floated from the air, falling to the ground.

"We did it!" Sora high-five Axel, and Axus. Kagome ran to Inuyasha, having Shippou in her arms. "Inuyasha where were you!" her hand went to her hips taping her foot. "Hey I have better things to do than to sit on my ass all day!!" the dog demon wide eyed her. "Inuyasha you can be so selfish" Shippo defended. He hit Shippo in the head. "Kagome he's being mean to me!!" he cried cradling his head. "Inuyasha….SIT BOY!!" she called out, activation his necklace. It send him hitting the ground hard, he grumbled and mumbled under the dirt. Sora grabbed the unknown shard, feeling its rough surface.

"Uhh.." Sora tried to gain attention. They all just stared at them. Kagome looked back to him. "Oh my, where are my manners, I'm Kagome, this is Shippo, and the guy here is Inuyasha, and you guys are?" the black haired girl looked at them strangely. "My names Sora, that's Axus, and…" Sora was cut off. "The names Axel, got it memorized?" he crossed his arms, trench coat changing back to black. "Wow, you guys aren't from around her are you? Shippo jumped down in front of Sora. "No, where from another world, what's this place anyway looks quite feudal and historic" Axus looked around at the wooden houses, and other things. "Well you guys are in the Feudal area, where Demons, Monsters, Gods, and Goddesses exist" Kagome gave a sweat drop.

"Shippo and Inuyasha here are demons you see, well he's Half demon and human" she frowned. Sora pulled Shippo's tail curiously. "Hey cut it out that hurts!" he cried, pulling his tail back. "I'm just as good as any full demon out there, zip it already!!" He barked, jumping in the nearby Sakura tree, crossing his arms after putting his sword away.

"Inuyasha it's ok, we won't put it against you or anything" Sora walked over, trying to resolve the situation. "Leave me alone!" he shrugged the keyblader off. "Hey, don't get mad at the guy, he's only trying to make you feel better!" Axel walked in front of the tree, leering up at him. "Hah What do you know!?" Inuyasha hopped off the tree, running off. "Wait!!" Sora called out to the demon, but he was already gone.

"Don't worry, he'll got over it, lets go to Kaede's place, and I'll explain it all. Picked up her bike, walking it down the meadow. Sora shrugged, following. "Hey Sora, I'll catch you later, I have something to take care of" Axel walked towards the way where Inuyasha went. "Ok then…" Sora scratched hid head, having a very confused Axus standing beside him, they went to catch up with Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night came fast, everything was dark except for the villager houses

Axel walked in the nearby forest, seeing if the dog demon was anywhere to be seen, he looked at all the trees and Buddha statues. "Man what a weird world" he keep straight, hopping over a quick sand spot. "I've changed a lot since 2 years, its seems so unlike me" he thought looking down.

Inuyasha sat by his mothers grave by the stream, he came to have time to himself, resting himself against the trunk of the tree.

"Why do I always have to be the black sheep around here, I can't wait til I find all the jewel shards, and then I can become full demon, and be stronger!" he huffed, swinging his sword skillfully on his hands. "Doesn't that sound selfish?" Axel came quietly, having his arms crossed. Inuyasha's ears flicked up, opening his eyes "Why are you following me?!" he got up fast, transforming his Tetsaiga. "Whoa there, I'm not here to cause trouble, just here to say, if you keep beating yourself up because of some problem you have, then your always gonna follow the wrong road no matter what" Axel advised, looking at the demon sulk.

"Hey If I need and lecture I'll ask for one, and two I'm not beating myself up, I'm tired of all this shit about me being half human and demon!" He shouted. "Why don't you do something about it then? Inuyasha snarled. "Well stay here if you want, with that attitude you'll never suck things up" the fire head headed the other way.

He walked into the shallow areas of the forest, using his flame as a guide in the dark. "Why the hell do I even try, oh well" Axel looked around, seeing a owl in the tree. Axel felt weird in the enviorment, having a feeling something or someone was staking him. A break of a twig was heard in the bushes, sounding like a group of whatever it was.

"What the fuck was that?" Axel looked around his areas, hearing them all over the place. A creature barged out of the bushes, bringing it sharps claws for an attack. Axel heard it dodging it by a breath. "A Heartless?!" he looked at the fox monster looking creature, then another came from the trees, jumping onto Axel's back, attacking him. "Get the hell off me!!" he started heating up, sending an explosion wave sending the other creature flying. "What, a nobody too, what's going on here!?" he brought out his Chakram blades, igniting them along with him.

"We're here to gather up you're sacred heart" the two headed snake demon heartless known as Spiper appeared before him, seeing as he was the dominant one of the group. The chimera nobodies launched themselves forth to Axel, extending their deadly claws in threat. Axel was ready to defend until a swipe of a whip was heard from in front.

"What the hell?…"he cursed under his breath. The Demon lord came in from his place, Jaken following. "What a weakling, he looks strong but it's noting more than a bluff job" the frog demon insulted, making Axel eye twitch with a look of annoyance. "Who are you and why are you trespassing in my lands" the demon lord known as Sesshomaru frowned, waiting for Axel's answer. "For one, I don't know who's lands are who, and I'm not from this place, and if you plan on trying to kill me too than bring it" Axel spun his weapons forth in threat. Sesshomaru chuckled brushing a silver strand from his pale face. "Do you dare to challenge the lord of the western lands?" he cracked his poison claws, giving a serious look on his face. "Me lord, don't take that disrespectful tone from that weakling human!?" the ugly demon rambled off.

Sesshomaru decided to test this wanderers strength by speeding to him, summoning his whip from his claws. Axel in time dodged him, defending himself with the Chakrams from his swift whips. "Not bad for a human" Axel laughed while dodging his attacks "I'm only half human, half nobody" he disappeared out of sight, making a confused look appear on the lord.

Axel appeared behind him, using a fire attack against him, getting the dog lord off guard, but the fire of course could never hurt him. Axel summoned up huge fire wall around them all. "Now you're in my domain now, and I make the rules for now on" Axel said cooly, clothes transforming. Sesshomaru growled "You're gonna die fool, no one wanders in my lands without my permission and you're the last one that'll set foot in it!" His eyes glowed red, face turning furry, body turning with him. He transformed into a huge demon dog with size to match, Axel was in for a rough awakening. Sesshomaru roared in at the nights moon, slimy tongue swaying in different ways. "Shit, what to do now!" Axel eyes widened at the humongous dog creature above him.

"Sesshomaru!!" a call was heared from outside the flames, Inuyasha brushed through the flames, fire rat kimono of his being a auto-repellant to fire. "So it's you, I new I smelled a disgusting stench from away" Inuyasha sneered, bringing his blade out. "So it's you brother, never expected your half breed self to be in my territory" Sesshomaru jumped above going toward his younger brother first. Inuyasha blocked his teeth with the Tetsaiga "You can't survive the battle long brother, it's only a matter of time "an evil grin sneaked up upon his demonic muzzle. A slashed swift of pain was felt at one of his front paws, making the lord halt from his attack against his brother. An uproar from pain was heard from him as his front paw came off falling to the other side. Blood ran down onto his white fur. He turned around to his attacker, drooling acid from his terrible mouth. "You're gonna pay!" Anger engulfed the demon lord, bringing his other huge claw for an attack, Axel jumped up to try and dodge it but he got caught by it being pinned down to the dirt. The pressured from his paw made a yelp come from the Pyro, making him defenseless to get up.

"Hey Sesshomaru, let him go or I'll kill you" the half demon challenged. Sesshomaru used his tail and flicked him to the side, pissing Inuyasha off. He landed on his feet easily having veins pop out of his head. "That does it, now you're dead bastard" He sped to his transform brother, sword transforming at his will. He felt some type of power gathering from his blade, coming forth. "_What's this power I'm feeling, is it coming from the Tetsaiga_?" he questioned in thought. He jumped up bringing his blade to attack Sesshomaru. "Wha…?" he roared looking behind him to see his brother coming down toward him, Inuyasha slashed into his brother's chest causing high amounts of damage against him. "Damn you half breed!!" he coughed up blood, loosing his transformation turning back into his normal self. "My lord, are you ok!!" his servant ran to his aid. Sesshomaru kneeled in pain from the pain that was washing around him.

Inuyasha hoped back onto the ground, helping Axel up slightly "Thanks for getting yourself in trouble you dipshit!!" the dog demon yelled. "Hey I didn't know I was gonna run into your brother's territory" Axel growled back. 'I hate him, me and him fight all the time" he said walking to his wounded older brother, pointing the Tetsiaga to is face. "Ready to die Sesshomaru?" he looked down to him. Jaken tried to defend his lord but got knocked easily by Inuyasha's foot. Sesshomaru grunted at his younger brothers victory against him.

"Go on, finish the job" he said with his dignity. "Father always liked you best anyway" he added. Axel stared at the two siblings, wondering what made them hate each other so. The red head did feel pity for the lord even though he didn't have a liking to him. "Inuyasha, let him go, he's….had enough" Axel walked to the two brothers. He looked at Axel in confusion and stubborness "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, THIS IS MY CHANCE TO KILL HIM OFF FOR GOOD!!" He roared in anger.

"Stop it, this is pointless, it was my fault in the first place for walking into his domain!" Axel gave revealed a serious look. The both stared at him, both confused. "Fine, I'll let him live this time, but next time I'll finish the job" Inuyasha placed his sword back into it's sheath, walking away. Axel turned back to normal, kneeling down toward Sesshomaru "I apologize for disrespecting your lands, it won't happen again" he closed his eyes using his curaga magic on him, levitating his arm over too attaching back onto his body. "Well it was a nice battle, now you can go back to being the proud lord you are" Axel starting walking away. Sesshomaru frowned in disgust, being pitted by a mere human, or whatever he was made his pride sink for that moment.

"Axel is you name is it? He called out to the pyro, getting up fixing his armor and kimono. "Yeah, that's my name, got it memorized?" Axel used his signature catch phrase. "You have some nerve helping me, I can kill you in an instant if I wanted to" the demon lowered his voice. "Yeah, I'm aware of that, now I'll be on my way" Axel walked toward the way Inuyasha went. "Here, take this" Sesshomaru grabbed his attention, giving his a sacred orb from the netherworld he explored 60 decades ago. "It's the Orb of Sashotako, a phoenix demon I battle with decades ago, it can bring the lives of anything back to normal, only use it for special emergencies or else it'll destroy you with it's high intense flames, but no worries for you since you are a fire user" Sesshomaru's last words said as he walked the other way into the forest. Sesshomaru looked back behind him one time "Hey, since you defeated me, you are allowed to walk among my lands, you earned it fire one" he flew off, Jaken following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inyasha and Axel walked back to the village area, sky being pitch dark around the time. The fire lights led their paths towards Kaede's hut. "Hey, what took you two so long, you had us worried!?" Kagome peeked out, hands on her hips. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "None of your business, stop nagging me!" he shouted at her, turning his reaction to a worried one when he saw that recognizable look from her. "Inuyasha?" she called him, earning a gulp from him. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" she shouted multiple times, making Inuyasha create a crater from how much he slammed the ground. The rest of the gang came out, swetadropping at the situation.

"Ohboy, is he at it again?" Miroku asked, followed by a giggling Sango. They were riding a huge cat demon known as Kilala.

Axel's eye widened, the feline was a bit bigger that the cats he's used to seeing. "Who're you two? He eyed them mysteriously. Kagome turned towards Axel "Oh you haven't met? This is Miroku, the lecherous monk, and Sango, the demon slayer aong with her feline companion Kilala" she pointed towards the three.

"Miroku is a womanizer, keep that in mind" Shippo added to be a smartass, getting an annoying look from Miroku in return.

We've heard what you guys been up to, and I think it's a good adventure, I pray for your victory during it. Miroku hand gestured a praying pose to the gang. Kilala went back into her kitten form, jumping randomly on Axel's shoulder, rubbing him.

"Hey, she likes you already, that's weird" Sango questioned looking at her cat's weird behavior. Axel held the now small thing in his arms, he had to admit she was adorable for a demon creature. Kilala hopped onto his head, sleeping. "I guess fire types stick together" Shippo concluded.

Axus was sleeping in a nearby tree, he unfortunately found this place to be more boring than his history classes. Riku came out noticing this an decided the poke him in the butt with his surlier.

"Ouch, what the fuck?!" the blue haired teen fumed in rage, giving death glares to the laughing Riku. Axus fell off the tree, tackling him to the ground, pulling at his hairs, Riku gave him multiple noogies.

Sora and Axel looked at them with a frown "How immature can they get?" Sora eye rolled. Axel made no comment. "Come on guys, dinner is ready" Kaeda made them aware. They all followed her inside, after that they slept well without anything to interrupt them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came, the keblade gang were packing up their things to get back to their journey. Donald and Goofy landed the gummi ship onto the one of the village lakes.

"Sora, Axel, come on, we gotta got!" Goofy yelled from the ship, apparently they wasn't accompanying the key bladers this time, they kept up with the ship instead.

Sora and the rest ran to the ship waving back to the demon fighters" Bye guys, see you again soon!" he ran into the shit, Axel followed behind. Kilala ran behind him, getting his attention. "Hey, shoo little thing, go back to Sango" he commanded. "She wants to help you on your fights Axel-kun" Sango yelled from behind. "Take care of her and bring her back soon!" she warned the pyro. Axel rolled his eyes, allowing the feline to jump on his shoulder.

On the ship the gang strapped themselves in. "What took you guys so long?!" an enraged Donald quaked. "Calm down, we're here now aren't we" Sora scratched the back of his head, trying to calm him down.

"Come on guys, we have things to do" Axel demanded, he wanted to try driving the ship this time. They were in for a bumpy ride. They launched from the spot, flying upwards towards the sky, soon disappearing from sight.

Sesshomaru saw this from a nearby ledge, Inuyasha an the rest looked up. "What the hell was that flying thing?" Inuyasha asked quite curious. "You might know one day" Kagome answered, snuggling against him causing him to blush surprisingly looking the other way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N**: I've added more to this chapter from a long time, I've improved on my grammatical skills the last 5 months. So what do you guys think I should go for next? Naruto, Poke'mon, Dragonball Z, Bleach, Yugioh -Marik Saga-? (The last world will be known as The world tormenting memories) Cliffhanger, there xD.


	9. Pokémon,Space & Time Confrontation Part1

A/N:** Back, and making new chapters for this story. I kindly thank the people who gave me the good reviews, while the crybaby flamers get their comments ignored automatically. I have Palkia and Dialgia with genders in this story, yes, I got creative. Pikachu is obviously a male, so I have him as a "him".**

**Chapter 9:** _Pokémon; Space & Time Confrontation Part 1_

Axel relaxed on his bed, being exhausted from his moments in the Feudal Era world. All he thought about was Kairi and how she was doing; hating that Xemnas took her away from him; causing this whole issue to be a burden on his spine.

"I just wanna get rid of him for good, I've always hated that son of a bitch" he growled clutching the sheet he laid on. He peeked over by his dresser to gawk at the Photo of him and her back at the Radiant Garden during the party. Sighing to himself he dozed off, leaving his worries alone for the time being. Riku's room was left of his and he was doing the same.

Sora twirled his Keyblade in his hand skillfully, getting bored on their ride one again. It's been 8 hours so far on the ship and nothing was in sight. "Wanna do something Sora?" Axus suggested while leaning over his chair lazily. "What is there to do, but to sit back and watch the ride." Sora eyerolled, leaning his head upon his hand. "We can do a prank on my brother, you should know that he hates water unless it's hot" the blue haired teen cackled. Sora thought for a min "This _could be a payback for taking Kairi from me_, hehe" Sora said to himself with an evil grin. "Let's do it!" he decided, running back with Axus to the rooms.

Axus and Sora planned and worked together on their prank. A rope with a bucket of water was tied at the end, being guided by Axel's door as a trigger; once opened it would tip over and drop on him.

"Now for his wake up call" Axus took out a recorder which had a tape of siren noises on it. "He used to be in a firefighter internship back then, he'll never lose his habit of getting up from the sound" he snickered turning it on with the red button; Sora watched while holding in his laughs. A loud noise played from it, causing havoc through Axels' ironically sensitive ears. "AHHHH!! What the fuck?!" Axel jumped off his bed, falling down on the floor on his butt hard.

"Damnit, ouch!" he rubbed it, getting up fast. He ran to his door opening up with flash. Water fell on his head; soaking him all over; leaving him with a confused look. Sora and Axus rolled on each other, dying out of pure laughter. They didn't see Axel turning red and flaring up until he shot a flame ball towards them. They both stopped, staring out of space. "Oh fuck..." they both said looking at him. "Oh, you guys are gonna cease to exist after you burn!!" he went after them, red as a cherry.

"RUN!!l!" Sora yelled running down the hallways with Axus, being followed by a pissed off Axel.

"What the fuck's going on? "A grouchy; drowsy looking Riku popped his head out of his room door; be awaken the commotion. He eyes widened as far as an owls orbs when a fireball came his way, hitting his him with a small blast. He twitched from the unexpected attack and sizzled.

"Ughh….. Forget that I asked..." he fell over with swirlies in his eyes.

Donald and Goofy kept the ship on course, unaware of what chaos that was happening back in the dorms. A huge boom was heard in the back. "What the…." Donald looked behind him. Axel walked in, sweeping the dust and smoke off his hands. "What's going on back there, where are Axus and Sora? Donald tapped his foot looking at him suspiciously. "Let's just say, they're taking a nap" an innocent grin appeared on his face with a twinkle from his teeth.

A beep went off on the radar signaling that a world was appearing. Donald ran to it pushing a few buttons. "This world resembles your world Axel" Donald pointed to the earth looking orb that shown on the hologram. "Interesting, what to do now?

"We land of course, tell Sora and Axus and…….erm" Donald was cut off seeing Riku come in looking like he got attacked by a forest fire.

Riku glared dangerously at Axel "Say one thing and I'll slash you". Axel gawked at him. With a sweatdrop, he walked back to the place where he left the two pranking idiots at, he gave them a good place, the smelly closet. "Well well well, if it isn't the kings of the water sport pranks" he looked up at the tied-up burnt teens. "Come on bro, we we're just joking damnit!" Axus struggled with the roped along with Sora beside him. They were tied upside down along with their hands in on the clothing stand-pole. "You idiots should know that I hate cold water, especially in my FUCKING AWESOME HAIR, YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO KEEP IT SPIKEY AND ANTI-GRAVITAL!?" he growled glaring daggers at them both. Sora forgot about a pyros temper problem and his hair obsession.

"Sorry?" Sora apologized looking at Axus. "We were bored, let us down, please, big brother??" Axus politely asked him with puppy eyes. Axel gave a displeasing expression. "Keep that up and people will think you're gay…., just stop it…" he irked while keeping his eyes off that look of his younger brother.

"Well anyway get ready, we're about to land onto a new world, similar looking to ours" He finished; burning the ropes off the both. "Hmm…interesting, we should

scout the areas then, see what we can find" Sora grabbed his Keyblade. A new adventure awaited them once more.

The ship landed upon an island that was filled with trees and marshes. It had to be landed carefully so it wouldn't get trapped in the branches.

"What's going on?" Ash looked around while grubbing on his steak. "Did you hear that, it sounded like a plane or ship or something" Brock looked up to see some weird aircraft flying above them. "Let's just hope it's not Team rocket again" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Pika piii" Pikachu ran off after the flying thing. "Hey, get back here Pikachu" Ash ran after him, followed by Don and Brock.

"Wait for me you guys!" Don cried behind them, being followed by Piplup.

+**Around the opening of the Gummi Ship**+

Axel was the first to walk out of the ship, having Kirara on his shoulder. She was hiding in the ship the whole time since she disliked being around noisy situations. "What a big place" he examined his surroundings. A strange yet echoing growl was heard behind the bushes. It sounded like the noise of pain, rather than and normal growl "What the hell…?" Axel said as he pushed the nearby bushes aside.

"Whoa!! What the fuck if that huge thing!!" Axels' eyes widely glances at the various blue colored creature. It looked like some type of metallic dragon. What made it weird was the light blue glows that came the marking of its body and what looked like a huge diamond; was encased in its chest. It looked like it got damaged of some sort.

"Kirara, stay here" he commanded as he took a few steps toward the creature that lied down; weakened. Axel slowly closer to the thing cautiously, making sure not to piss it off. It was a very big creature indeed compared to his size. The dragon opened its eyes sharply and glowed its red eyes dangerously towards Axel.

"Hey Hey, I'm not here to hurt you!!" he flailed his arms in defense. He really doubts he could win against something like this in a fight. It continued to growl as he went near his power source.

"Get away from me human…" a voice was heard from the maw of the dragon. Axel blinked twice. "You can talk?!, what the hell!!" he backed away fast. The creature shook its head at him "Of course I can talk, I choose to talk, if I want to, now go away, before I use Roar of Time on you…." The said while twitching in pain as it tried to get up on all fours again.

"What are you, I've never seen a creature like you before" Axel scratched his mane a bit as her backed up as it stood up.

"I'm Dialgia, the Pokémon of Time, and the one named Palkia; who I'm battling with is the Pokémon of Space. He came into my territory without my permission and he started attacking me. I managed to damage his left talon with my Aura Sphere, though that didn't stop it. Palkia is coming; I can sense him traveling through different dimensions. You see…we're enemies by instinct; tyrant dragons of the balance of life to be specific, and he managed to slightly hit me on my diamond source".

"So wait...Palkia's coming here now, what are you gonna do?" Axel asked, a bit worried.

Seconds later out of nowhere, a white creature with pink markings levitated down; looking as if it was battling against the other. It also looked like a dragon, yet stood on two feet. Somehow it glowed a dark aura from its body. It shot a sharp disc towards the metallic dragon, causing the grown to shake before him.

Dalia managed to dodge Palkia's Spatial Rand, levitating up to ram him with his metal horns.

Axel examined the other dragon, while keeping a distant from their attacks. The Palkia glowed a dark Aura; as the Heartless did. Finally, his eye caught a heartless symbol on the Palkia's stomach. Dialgia's Roar of Time managed to get Palkia off his back, sending him to the ground.

"Now, get out of here, I warn you for the last time Palkia" the injured Dilagia threatened with his teeth bared. If he went on any longer it could be his end, and the balance of life would be corrupted forever.

The Palkia growled on his back, as if it was an evil laugh of some sort. Palkia started glowing a black Aura; spiked transforming on it's head and back. His eyes turned a glowing yellow. Axel knew what this meant, and he had to act fast. "DIALGIA, IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA TO FIGHT ANYMORE RIGHT NOW, PALKIA'S NOT HIMSELF, HE'S BEING CONTROLLED BY DARKNESS!!" Axel shouted out. Dialgia barely heard because he was busy watching the transformation.

Palkia leered at Axel from afar and sent a few dark Spacial Rands at him; Dialgia caught him in time and had Axel to ride on his back. "This seems pointless as you said, but you need to tell more about these so called "heartless"," Dialgia sped through his own vortex to escape.

Kirara stood behind the bushes, watching the show that went on. She realized her mastered was saved yet kidnapped by Dialgia too. She had to tell the others somehow...

+**Back at the Gummi Ship**+

Hours later the ship calmed down a bit from previous earthquake from the legendary Pokémon duel.

Donald carefully cleaned the ship, making sure ever spot was spotless. They've let the ship go for too long without cleansing it like it should. With his staff, he used his blizzard combining it with the sunlight that beamed down through the trees,

making it into water. He used to rinse the soap off. "Wonder where the quake came from, it felt rather weird" the duck re-thought again.

"Goofy should be doing this crap, not me" the slightly annoyed duck squabbled. He powered up his wand again to create a heat waves from his Firaga ability, instantly drying off the ship; with a few yelps from inside.

"DAMNIT DONALD, WATCH IT!!" Riku growled from the cockpit, being only wrapped in a towel from showering a few minutes ago; skin now tomato red; pissed off from the burns that Donald caused.

"Hey, I didn't know it would affect the inside too, sheesh!" he barked back at him. With an hmmph, he putted his staff away and walked back in the ship, not wanting to hear anymore bitching.

Sora was looking at the radar, checking around for their surroundings. Apparently he had no clue where they were yet the previous quake sent the equipment out of whack "Hey, where's Axel at, I need his help with this map, it's fucked up" Sora asked while Donald opened the ships' door; examining the map closely.

"I dunno I haven't seen him since he left the ship; some hours ago, maybe he got lost?" Donald wondered, then walking back to his quarters, planning to take a nap. Goofy was heard snoring in his own room. During this adventure, they relaxed more than fighting along Sora, since he's been accompanied by Riku, Axel and Axus. "This hero vacationing is just what me and Goofy need" Donald yawned, going into his room and shutting the door.

Kirara snuck in behind him and ran to Sora, biting on his pants leg. She squeaked trying to get Soras' attention, which was deserved in seconds.

"What is it Kirara" Sora looked down, picking the kitten looking creature up that belonged to Axel. Something was wrong according to how she was acting, and she never went anywhere without Axel.

It mewed a couple times, and then urged him to follow her outside the ship.

+**Behind the ship**+

Kirara and the gang would examine the surroundings behind the ship. She led them at this spot for the reason that they believed Axel was last seen. "So what happened girl" Sora asked petting the little kitten, Kirara pointed towards the sky, which kept everyone puzzled.

"Well just keep looking for clues" Riku advised Sora and he and Axus looked around some more. Kirara caught a sense of intruders evading their space; this caught her attention and she snuck off leaving the others behind.

+**In front of the ship**+

Pikachu would sniff around the grass, trying to track down the fallen object that he seen along with Ash. The scent was close, and he was eager to find it.

"Pikahuuu!!" Ask ran some feet from behind him, along with Brock and Don

"Pika Piii!" Pikachu would point to the aircraft in front of him, which gained Ash's' attention.

Ask looking towards Pikachu's way to catch a glimpse of a weird aircraft he's never seen before. Even Brock looked puzzled, Don just squeaked almost tripping over a rock from running so fast.

"What's this thing, it looks like a spaceship from those comic books?" Ash walked closer to it. Kirara hissed as a flame surrounded her; while running towards Pikachu.

The mouse pokemon just squeaked in fright, not expecting the sudden attack.

"What is that!!" Don pointed, hiding behind Brock. Ash ignored her question and prepared Pikachu for a battle "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!!" Ash commanded as Pikachu sent bolts of lightning towards Kirara, shocking her back against the ship.

Shrugging it off she floated up into the sky and slashed Pikachu on his arms, causing a cry to come from Pikachu's throat.

"Pikachu!!" are you ok!?" Ash yelled at his old buddy. The injury was indeed a powerful move, and it left Pikachu paralyzed a bit. Ash brought a poke' ball out and sent out Aipom. "Aipom, use Double Team!!" Ash commanded; Aipom surround holographic forms of itself around Kirara. "Now, use Focus punch!!" he added Aipom's handy tail charged for power as he aimed towards her.

With a successful aim, it knocked Kirara in the face and sent her flying. Ash tried to throw a Poke' ball at the feline but the Poke' ball has no response at all to Kirara. Kirara was hit against the ship hard; Sora heard the commotion from afar and ran what was going on.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing to Kirara, leave her alone!!" Sora unleashed his keyblade and slashed at the purple primitive Pokémon. Riku came from behind and went towards Ash.

"HEY, WAIT, SHE ATTACKED US FIRST!!" Ash flailed his arms widely out of defense. Riku and Sora stopped in their tracks; Aipom hid behind Don's back while Brock almost lost his balance. Kirara recovered soon after the battle halted. Sora would put his blade away and gawked at their weird characters.

"Who are you guys" Sora stared at all of them and then at the weirdly looking creatures that stood by them. "We're Pokémon trainers, what do you think?" Don shouted out in advance. "Excuse them, my name's Brock, I'm training to becomes a Pokémon breeder" "I'm Ash, and I'm training to become a Pokémon Master"

then Don was about to introduce herself until he made a pout looking expression. "You don't need to know who I am..." she huffed and stuck her tongue out at Sora, making Riku Eye roll. "Don, stop being so rude, sheesh!" Ash corrected her instantly. "Well, they almost killed us Ash!!" Don barked out.

"My mane is Sora, I'm a Keyblader, this is my best friend Riku, she also one, I also have friend back in our ship. Riku walked closer and analyzed the Pikachu that hung on Ash's shoulder "What are Pokémon, I've never heard of them" Riku poked at the yellow mouse, causing an angry expression to pop on its face. "PIkacchuuuuu!!" it chued, zapping everyone including Riku, causing them to all fall back twitching and smoking.

"Pikachu!!" Ash coughed with a body twitched. "Pika Pii" it put a paw on it's back nervously.

+ **In a random dimension**+

Dialgia levitated at a high pace, keeping Palkia far behind, though it didn't have the powers of space on his side, only space. "Why can't you two compromise and get along, why fight all the timmme!" Axel asked, keeping a hold of his metallic spines. "That's the thing, legendaries aren't made to get along, unless it's to save the world, or to keep it in balance, in this case, I passed Palkia's territory accidently while I was doing my through time. That's how us Pokémon live, at least we special Pokémon" Dialgia answered in detail. "Pokémon? What is Pokémon??" Axel gave puzzled look. "I knew you'd ask anyway, you're from a different dimension, am I right?...Yes, well Pokémon are supernatural creatures that live along with humans, training, learning, and fighting together, there's like 490 of them now, including me and Palkia" the Dialgia explained clearly to the Pyro. "I could tell you them all, but you'd get bored, there's also your type, such

as fire types, yet their weaknesses is rock, water, and ground types" The Dialgia said as he sped up a little more, feeling Palkia's presence a little more.

"Interesting to know, well how long til we can go back, if we can? My friends are probably wondering where I went" Axel requested looking at the mysterious glow of energy surrounded them from Dialgia's power. "As soon as I slow Palkia down, I'll take you back, I brought you with me because I believe you can help me with something" Dialgia told him finally. "I have friends who can help to; I believe they should help us too". "Agreed, well, I guess Palkia's time abilities are coming faster now, he seems very persistent" Dialgia stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes concentrating on Palkia's power. "Can't you make peace with him?" Axel asked while examining their surroundings. "He's not the type to compromise; he's more of an arrogance nature, unlike me too much. Thinking about it twice, I might need your friend's help after all, there's a power you guys possess that the Pokémon world can never gain".

A jingling roar was heard within the area. Palkia appeared in front if the two. Dark aura glowing evilly around his body, Palkia was now all shades of black and dark purples, looking just as worse as last time. "You can't escape me Dialgia, darkness lurks within me" it hissed. Diagia then thought of a plan, creating an orb of power around Axel "I learned this move many centuries before I cross paths with Palkia for the first time, it's a teleportation time power I can let use to an individual, use it to go back and bring your friends here, their powers including yours should take Palkia down and relieve him of his dark heart, now go!" the Governor of Time commanded sending Axel back into a different time. Dialgia was left to fight against his opposite elemental rival. This was going to be harder then he imagined…

**In the forests of Jubilife city**

It was night time and the Pokémon gang made camp around the gummi ship. Brock whipped up his special beef stew which got famous to the Keyblader gang as well. "This is good, are you an expert chef or something!?" Axus asked while gulping the rest of his bowl down. Riku pinched his ear "Don't talk with your mouth full, damnit" he pulled. Axus whapped Riku in the back of the head in recoil.

"You two need to grow up, seriously" Sora shook his head, taking his time to enjoy the food rather than pig it out like them. "Sorry again about Pikachu shocking you all, he's a bit touchy to who touched him, cheeks mostly" Ash apologized with a guilty look on his face.

"After hearing all these things about Pokémon, you make me want to capture one" Sora smiled at Ash. "Well, it's good to train them too, and have a bond with them; it took me some time for me a Pikachu to trust each other" Ash told while Pikachu snuggled his face. "What's the best type?" Riku asked out of the blue. "It's not the type that matters, it's how you train them that the progress of strength grows, I'm a former Rock Type Gym leader, so I favor rock and ground types" Brock said passing a bowl of Pokémon food to his Sudowoodo, getting a happy mood from the mimic Pokémon.

"Are their Dark types too?" Axus asked, getting reminded of heartless and nobodies. "Yes, such as Umbreon, Murkrow, Sneasel, Absol, Mightyena, and more, there's no light types though, only electric to go into that category, there's over 450 species of Pokémon and 16 types; Electric, Water, Grass, Fire, Ice, Flying, Normal. Fighting, Rock, Ground, Psychic, Dark, Steel, Poison, Dark, and the most known hardest types to train, dragon types" Brock explained, knowing more knowledge about Pokémon more than Don and Ash. Don stood up and walked off to her tent "I'm heading for bed, night guys" she waved as Piplup ate up the rest of its food and following her.

"Is she still pissed off at us? It was a misunderstanding after all" Sora sighed. "She's been moody lately anyway since she lost her Pokémon Contest to her new friend Zooey; she's a strong coordinator, along with her special Pokémon Glameow. Just give her some space" Ash suggested, while sipping on his Pepsi.

"I hope Axels' ok" Axus sighed as he poked at the fire with a nearby stick. "Axel, who's Axel?" Ask looked up in concern. "He's the other guy who came here with us; he's my older, fire-headed brother. He just disappeared out of no where" Axus poked at the fire some more, causing it to spark a bit. "I'm sure he's ok, a Pokémon could've got to him maybe, and it's a possibility" Brock warned. "We can wait until dawn to search his whereabouts.

An Aura would shine from the back of them all, blinding their eyes and causing them to cover their faces. "What the hell's going on!!" Sora growled.

The light dimmed and Axel appeared before them making their jaws drop.

"AXEL DAMNIT, DON'T EVEN SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT AGAIN!!" Riku, Sora and Axus joined in. They gave him deadly glares, while Axus jumped on him causing them both to fall back. He just gave his brother a hug "Calm down you idiots, I was teleported back here" he said to the group. Ash and Brock stared at him dumbly.

"Who are these guys?" Axel walked to the group and took as seat by the campfire. "They're Pokémon trainers" Sora told him. "Ahh, so this is what Dialgia meant…"Axel murmured under his breath. "DIALGIA, DID YOU SAY DIALGIA!!" Ash and Brock shouted to Axel. "Yes, and to keep a panic moment from happening, he needs our help Sora, right now he' fighting against an evil Palkia, I believe he's possessed by darkness" Axel said in a fast yet calm tone.

"You know these are powerful forces you're dealing with, right" A figured from the bushed howled while Ash stood up quickly wondering who it was.

An old man came from the thick bushes, being followed by a Lucario. He was bald with a long beard. His eyes were as dark as coal. Wearing a grey trench coat with the Japanese traditional sandals.

"Who are you?" Dona asked, quick intrigue by the old man's appearance. He looked at her with a serious look "I'm Torrento, I'm the elder of these forests, and I overheard your conversation" he scratched his thick beard. "So, you met a Dialgia and a Palkia did you?" he asked Axel.

"I traveled with Dialgia, he's the one who took me from here in the first place, he needs our Keyblade powers to stop Palkia's evil rampage, and he gave me this teleportation ability to use to send you guys with me to their exact locations" the Pyro told.

"Well, if you fools plan to get killed, atleast take this Peace Flute, it might come in handy" he brought out the flute and Axus took it, examining the tribal marking on it carefully. It looked very old and antique looking. "I carried this flute with me for all my life, legends say it stop the fighting of any strong or legendary Pokemon, but I don't know it it's actually true, but be sure to give it back to me, if you live" the old man noted.

Lucario's ears suddenly flared up, picking up a faraway force that lurked closely.

"I Know, you feel it too don't you old friend?" The old man looked to his side at Lucario's ears. "Lu Lucario" it growled.

"Lucario's Aura powers gives him the ability to detect other Aura based powers, Dialgia and Palkia are known to use it as well, more than any other pokemon" the man told while walking off. "Goodluck" was his last words before he disappeared into the night, being followed by the metal hound.

"You might need our help too Axel, these are legendary Pokémon we're talking about here, Palkia's the Pokémon of Space; water and dragon type, and Dialgia's the Pokémon of Time; Steel and Dragon type" Brock said, which was already obvious to Axel already. "Get prepared you guys, we're gonna have a battle on our hands" Riku suggested, getting his soul eater ready. They washed away the bond fire using Piplup's watergun.

"How big are these Pokémon anyway" Axus sweat dropped while asking. "Dragon size, and very big." Axel said creating a glow of light around the gang, sending them through time to said dimension. The power was set to automatically take them to the right place.

"What a weird man that was…." Sora said as they went off.

They traveled to the destined location of time and space

+**In the realms of Time and Space**+

The gang appeared into the time and space realms. Collisions were happening all around them, unknown flew all around them. They were being affected by the battle.

"Whoa, this place is scary looking" Axus looked at the darkness and cloudiness' all over them. Ash walked around a bit, being afraid that he'd fall at anytime since the ground looked like the clouds.

Sora's Keyblade activated from the darkness aura that it sensed ahead. "The Keyblade's telling us to go this way, come on guys" Sora lead, being followed by everyone else. Don stood closely by Ash. Brock was to busy admiring such a gloomy environment.

Energies flow past their way, telling them they were getting closer. A huge pink energy was coming their way. "GET OUT OF THE WAY EVERYONE!!" Axel pushed them all down as the special rand energy that he knew flew quickly past them. It was full of dark energies.

Axus took out something deep from his backpack pocket, it was a flute the old man gave to them all, being told it was suppose to stop the fights and battles against special Pokemon. He just now remembered about it but he haven't tried it yet. He usually just used his backpack for his diamond bombs but he never bothered exploring the whole material.

"Is that…?" Riku peeked beside him, peering at the golden flute. It looked like an antique of some ancient time. "Yeah, it's the whistle the old man gave us to us to use remember?" Axus reminded, running his fingertips along the air holes. "I hope it will help us" he added. The flute was around 5 inches long.

Palkia rammed Dialgia to the ground using it teeth against his neck causing an explosion of smoked to engulf everyone's view. "Dialgia needs our help guys, fast, take out your Keyblades!" Sora commanded as Riku took out his and Axel with his.

Dialgia used his horns to push Palkia off, charging up his strongest attack. "Roar of Time!" he chanted, sending out a huge beam of light towards Palkia's way. The target was hit, making a giant explosion of light appear everywhere.

The attack left Dialgia paralyzed for a moment, he was slowly getting exhausted from the long fight. He sensed that Axel brought help against Palkia's new found monstrosity. Palkia came out in the opening, looking as if he never got attacked at all. The darkness protected him well even from Dialgia's strongest attack.

The Keybladers charged towards Palkia. Dilagia recovered in time, believing they could use a hand so he lifted them one by one off their feet and flew them to Palkia's view.

"Thanks for the lift!" Sora thanked the dragon. "We're gonna have to time this attack, he's more stronger than I imagined" Dialgia warned the crew. The Dark

Palkia charged at them, claws glowing an evil aura. "Alright, let's attack together!" Axel suggested. He looked dow and say the Pokemon gang coming close.

"We'll help also" Ash said letting out all his pokemon along with Brock and Don's combined.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt, Turtwig used Razor leaf, Bweasle use Watergun, Staravia use Gust!!" Ash started with his team.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam, Piplup use whirlpool, Aipom use Swift" Don commanded after Ash.

"Sudowoodo, use Mimic and use Razor leaf, Crogunk use poison jab!" Brock command last.

Their attacked combined into a huge one. Being directed to Palkia, hitting him with a 100 success. Axel, Sora and Riku brought their blades forth and at the same time, slashed at the evil time Pokémon, damaging the creature for the first time, sending it backward.

The Heartless time Pokemon shook his head to get back on his feet. "You think that's gonna stop me, hah!" Palkia charged up and send out a dark beam towards Dialgia and the keyblade gang, yet they moved out of the way on time. Palkia continued sending continuous attacks towards them.

As they dodged, Palkia created a combination of his beams that surrounded Dialgia, keeping escape routs futile. "Now, to finish you off!" he roared as he commanded the streams of beams he created around them to collide against the team. It targeted quite well sending everyone including Dilagia down.

They fell hard against the ground, Dialgia getting damaged more badly than the rest. His diamond was cracked from the incredible power. "Errr…I can't move…." It screeched in pain, his diamond was his source of power and life. Usually if it cracked slightly it was repairable but it was almost fully shattered from the amount of damage it received. He never got hurt this badly from their last encounter.

Everyone who rode on his back fell unconsciously. Ash and the gang wondered if they survived or not, was it their end, have everything they worked for gone into vein…..?

Axus woke from his unconscious state. Everyone around him her hurt badly and knocked out cold. Axel was lying onto him as if he shielded him from the full blow of Palkia's attack. "Axel, big brother are you ok!!" he pulled him off him, shaking him violently. He was bleeding from his head and his arms and legs she ripped and bleeding. "Damnit Axel, you didn't have to save me, fucking hell!!" he cried while hugging against his brother's limp body.

He wasn't breathing or showing any signs of life. Sora and Riku looked just as worse. They bled everywhere from head to toe, their clothes were shredded into pieces making them practically naked.

"Axus….I think their gone….." Dialgia whispered to him, making Axus's eyes wide greatly with tears. Was it really the end of them?

**A/N**: Very long chapter I know. Well this is gonna be a 2 part chapter instead of one like the others. Sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes or confusion let me know. I will wait for 5 reviews before I continue on.


	10. Pokémon,Space & Time Confrontation Part2

**AN: **So I'm back finally, my computer crashed and I finally got myself a job to buy a new one. I had chapter 10 done but my last computer crashed taking it with it. And you know what, I have Chapter 11 ALMOST DONE SINCE I THOUGHT I UPLOADED 10 ALREADY….Well this is chapter 10, part 2 of the Space and Time Confrointation. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 10:**Pokemon, Space and Time Confrontation part 2

What happened last….

Everyone who rode on Dialgia's back fell unconsciously. Ash and the gang wondered if they survived or not, was it their end, have everything they worked for gone into vein…..?

Axus woke from his unconscious state. Everyone around him her hurt badly and knocked out cold. Axel was lying onto him as if he shielded him from the full blow of Palkia's attack. "Axel, big brother are you ok!!" he pulled him off him, shaking him violently. He was bleeding from his head and his arms and legs she ripped and bleeding. "Damnit Axel, you didn't have to save me, fucking hell!!" he cried while hugging against his brother's limp body.

He wasn't breathing or showing any signs of life. Sora and Riku looked just as worse. They bled everywhere from head to toe, their clothes were shredded into pieces making them practically naked.

"Axus….I think their gone….." Dialgia whispered to him, making Axus's eyes wide greatly with tears. Was it really the end of them?

Axus would shout in pure rage under the pressure. He couldn't take this crap. The pokemon gang looked at him then at Palkia which was in full view before their very eyes. His form was a LOT bigger than he really was, eyes shone with a pure golden evil yellow as heartless looked. His black scales oozed with darkness as a heartless had and being close to him, they could feel his powers strengthening at every second.

"So, will you fools be next on my death list?" the Palkia roared, looking towards the rest of them while Sora, Axel and Dialgia laid unconsciously weakened. Axus then remembered the whistle the old man gave him in the forest. "I can't believe I didn't use this sooner!" he kicked himself in the butt for being so careless, if he would've use it sooner no one would've got hurt.. Palkia's wings flared out to prepare for a lethal attack.

"Axus, use that flute, it's now or NEVER!" Ash shouted from afar, while Brock and Don tended to their poke'mon. With that, Axus quickly put the crystal flute against his lips, and the flute practically led him to what to play, glowing a blue within it's crystallic shards. The tune was known to be called "_Oraceon_", the tune of calm and restoration

(**A/N**: it's the same melody from the movie, just in flute form)

The melody played, played in a beautiful sound, everyone including the pokemon were bathed in the golden light that it summon around the whole dimension. The golden Aura then transformed into georgeous angelic wings as if they were embracing this area to calm.

"It's so beautiful…" Don said in awe as she looked around, then down at her Piplup which was suddenly back to it's normal self again, dancing to the sound along with the rest of her pokemon, Ash's and Brocks.

Palkia would let out a screech from the affects from the light against his dark Aura, the light suddenly relinquished the darkness that consumed his heart, yet the heartless would appear up, whick looked like similar to a Dark Ball, just more bigger and scary looking. Wings as golden as gold would float above Axel, Sora, and Riku's body, making them glow in it's soothing light. A twitch would be seen from Axel's hands, which brought hope to Axus. "You guys are alive!!!?" he cried in happiness, then went back to look cool before they saw his expression.

Dialgia soon awoken from the power, diamond crest fully restores as if it never got damaged. The melody also recovered it's strength. "I'm..I'm alive, but how..?" it roared standing up supported by bigger wings than the others. His back metallic spine lifted up signaling it's strength at full power.

"This..feels good" Sora said being lifted up by the golden wings, the music soothed Axel's would and soon all of them. They were actually minutes from being fully dead. The three would then life up to their feet and be lifted up into the sky, along with Ash and the gang, encircling around Palkia's form.

"Sora, Riku, Axel, use your keyblades with purify him for good!" Axus suggested flying behnd them. They were in an invincible type of form while the wings supported them. The three would hold their keyblades out, aiming it towards to dragon's heart, where the heartless stuck against at for hope of staying in control. It growled at them as their blades send a beam of light towards the dark creature, sending it back to oblivion. Palkia would then turng back to it's white and pink marked self. He would look around in confusion, unaware of what happened to him all these times.

"What's going on here, where am I, and why is Dilagia in my terrority, once again!?" The Palkia asked demandingly, coming back to his senses. The Time Pokemon just hope they wouldn't deal with a 2nd fight, of course they fought once before and it was evenly matched.

"You were posessed my rival, possessed by darkness, and you nearly destroyed all the dimenstions and us with it" Dialgia took a stand to explain it all. "I used my Time magic to follow you here with these guys in order to stop you from destroying the balance of life itself" Diagia, arched his head down a bit, looking towards it's diamond-crest plate. "You actually nearly killed me too, cracking my life support itself" it roared lifting his head back up to Palkia's view.

Palkia wouls shake his head in frustration, then thought for a minute. "I believe you speak the truth, even though we're not really allies Dialgia, I thank you and your new friends for helping me, one thing I don't tolerate is something "taming" me, and I know you feel the same about yourself as all of us legendaries abide by" Palkia said flying back onto the ground, along with the others, that's when their wings disappeared off, signaling the flute's completion.

Axus would then lay his head down in shame, he remembered his stupid actions that nearly got them all destroyed. "Guys..I'm sorry, I almost ruined everything, I had the flute the whole time while you guys fought for your lives, I should've played it sooner so you wouldn't have dealt with such pain" he said with and angered tone, he clearly took it hard. Axel would then walk to him, and placed his hand on Axus's shoulders "Dude, it's ok, you're still learning how to play a part in fights, just keep your mind focused with what your role in the battle is, we forgive what you did, right guys?" Axel looked back to the others. Riku coughed jokingly, Sora whistled innocently, the pokemon gang just sweatdropped. "HEY, come on now!" Axel's normal ecpression turned into a stare of daggers, getting their attention fast.

"We're joking course we forgive you!" They all said at once. Axus twitched "Don't do that please, the together thing is creepy". They all laughed. Axus then lifted up the f;ute which laid on the ground beside Palki's legs. "Wonder if this still works" he examined the whistle once again, it wasn't glowing as it was when he played it.

"You might need that once again, I'd advise you to keep that thing" Palkia used his tail to bring it closer to him. Palkia's pearls on each arm glowed, using his powers to balance out the dimension they were in since i t was at a collapsing state even without him being under the influence again. "I think it's time ot get out of this place, this I believe is Palk's lair when in restoration or meditation, I've encountered him resting at this place when we at the beginning of battling in the past" Dialgia said while urging the humans to climb ontop of his back, Palkia looked at him suspiciously at his welcoming action.

"Dialgia, though you're helping these humans, you still need to keep your dignity and not make a scene of what looks like them "taming", you're one of the special types of legendaries besides me and Giritina" Palkia reminded him.

"is he also a dragon pokemon like you two?" DOn asked, sitting on on the very top of Dia's metal spine. Dialgia looked back to her "Indeed he is, also he's a ghost pokemon, he balances the Reversed world, which is the border between the real world and his world, but let me not bore you with the details…"Dialgia advised them and himself at the same time. "Ugh, you're too descriptive…" Palkia roared which looked like a sigh rather. "Now if you don't mind, take these ones out of my territory, you know we're not even suppose to encounter eachother.." Palkia advised looking the other way. "Agreed dear Rival" Dialgia finished, opening up a portal of time from a mere roar.

He flew through his portral, taking one more look at his fellow rrvial before zooming through time.

_**+In a forest near Jubilife+**_

A white beam would shoot towards the grassy area, revealing Diagia's gigantic form along with his riders. Don's hair was frizzled up from the ride. "Damnit, not again!! UGH" she bitched, trying to comb it back to normal as she did when Pachiritsu got her.

"Well, I thank you for the help, thought this is normall Pokemon business, it was to save not only us, but all other living creatures, Arceus would've wanted that" Dialgia said re-opening another Time portal.

"Who's that, and where are you going?!" Ash asked, hearing only slight legends about that Pokemon. Diagia walk towards the portal. "He's the God of Pokemon, he created all of us, including humans which I believe, now it's time for me to depart with you all, you might or might not seen me again" he finished, riding through the portal with a sign of dissapearence, a scale would fall onto Axel's head, causing a lump to form. "It came from Dialgia" Brock said feeling the edged of it.

"_It's a time scale, with that, you have the power of me to alter time for a limit of time, travel trough time for only 3 times, so use it wisely, friends_" the time pokemon's voice echoed through the sky.

"Woah, nice item, it can be useful for our battles I hope" Sora asked about to poke it, bit was then hand smacked by Axels. "No touching, I'm keeping this close so you idiots won't use it against me" Axel said sitting it in his locking pocket. He adjusted his flamed designed cape after.

"That story is wild what he said, who would've thought…a pokemon creating humans too, ridiculous.." Ash thought out loud. Pikachu jumped on his head playfully. Atleast his long time friend could understand him. "He wouldn't joke about that Ask, not an Uber of his levels" Brock reminding them, he found the story to be quite weird himself. Axel would see the Gummi ship from afar from the forest, Dialgia conveniently got them back close to their current destination. Sora sighed in relief while clearing the dirt of his shoes, Axus re-adjusted his belt where his Diamond shell bombs were attached, he lost two for unknown reasons. "Duck, I need to re-make two more, these things aren't easy to make.." he grumbled under his breath, while Riku eye rolled.

"Well, guys, I guess we better get going, we need to accomplish our mission and Save Kairi" Axel stretched a bit, while pointing towards the Gummi ship's location. Kirara met them at the spot and hoped onto Axel's shoulder with a squeak, welcoming back her master. "Atleast you're ok little buddy" he said petting the cat demon's head. Looking at Pikachu, she hissed at it, not forgetting their battle from yesterday, the mouse Pokemon's cheeks shocked with electricity out of intimidation. "Hey, calm down you two" Ash interupted the glare clash between the two. Pikachu lowered his ears in submission, Axel just grabbed Kirara and held her in his arms, calming her down that way

"Before you go, take these with you" Brock halted them, bringing out wrapped up bowls or Rice cakes and his special beef stew, it was a travel gift for their troubles. "Wow, thanks Brock, I was told you're an excellent cook, but this just look scrumptious!" Axus complimented while drooling at the rice balls, Axel grabbed him by the should and nudged him back to the Gummi shit along with brining the food. "The adventure was awesome, we should do it again someday!" Sora said with his signature smile, highfiving Ash, and waving bye to the pokemon.

_**+Gummi ship's Entrance+**_

Axel and the others walked up the ramp of the ship, feeling exhausted from the battling, Sora almost fell on Axus from needing the feel of sleep. "Damnit, I'm taking a shower and sleeping for like a 100 years…don't interup me of your balls with be ripped off" Axel yawned, walking towards his dorms to prepar, more like his and RIKU's dorms…

"Well, take all the time you need guys, we're testing out new equipment, you took your time didn't you" Donald squawked while installing the last device thanks to Goofy's non-clumsy for once help. Soon as things were about to be good, Goofy fell onto the piece, as it hot against Donald's beak, causing him to grow red.

"QUAUAUAUAUUAUAUAU!!!" Donald raged, covering his beak in pain, kicking goofy in the ass. "Hyaukkkk haooooo" the canine echoed falling down the ramp. That was a dumb mistake from Donald's part. "Oops"

The Gummi ship soon lifted intpo the Air, being waved goodbye from the Pokemon gang from below. They would ocntined to what they were doing, becoming Pokemon Masters, coordinators and breeders,

**A/N: **Chapter 11 should come up soon, but not til I get at least 10 reviews this time.


	11. Detectives and Death Notes! Part 1

**A/N **Took long enough for said amount of reviews, and currently I'm making a picture on DeviantArt based off this whole Fan fiction, look up Sapphy Dracases on there and you'll see a WIP (work in Progress) version of it on my page or in my gallery. Link: .

Ohyes, the story is gonna be about Death Note, and it's gonna be in MY WAY, not the actual way. Ohyes, I hate Light and Love L, so if you hate L and love light, this chapter isn't for you to read, if it's vice versa,

then enjoy =D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10: ****Worldwide Death Row, Shinigamis, Detectives and Death Notes! (Part 1)**

+_**In the sleeping quarters**_+

Sora snored loud while sleeping deep on his bed. He haven't given himself enough sleep for so long, too much can tucker a person out, even the Keyblade master. Axus lounged on the room couch instead oh his own bed since he played PS2 all day. It was literally night time now even though it was always dark in space.

Axel and Riku shared the same room unfortunately, more as roommates since Riku and Sora's prank from days ago; being the fault of Axel's short-temper burning it up. They've been arguing since at each other since, it was Riku's fault after all, the prank was his idea honestly. After than, they had a bed moved into the room since Riku had a bigger room than the others. Kirara curled against his chest while Axel was sound asleep, they were all knocked out from that last battle, except for Goofy and Donald of course, who decided to just coordinate the ship with instead of battling, Dale and Chip were no longer the pilots. Their adventure had nothing to do with saving king so they went with that to have a break, same went for them.

"_**IN A DREAM**__"_

_Axel ran up the stairs of the Altar of Naught, he sensed Kairi's presence up the top of the stairs. He wanted to get her out of Xemnas's clutches for good and go on with his life with her._

"_So, you decided to come for you whore, eh Axel?" Xemnas laughed while holding kairi tightly in front of him as Axel got to the top, glaring daggers at him. Kairi whimpered because he was hurting her. Xemnas had a different appearance though, he looked like a mutant/armored looking creature._

"_Let her go Xemnas, or I'll rip your ass to shreds and send you back to where you came from!!" Axel growled drawing his Chakram Blade. The blade ignited, sending a flame circle around them. He would have to be cautious because Kair'a life was at steak from his flames and from him._

"_Tsk tsk flamed one, aren't you afraid your going to singe your girlfriend?" Xemnas finger gestured at him, yet Axel had control over fire, which was his advantage, plus he knew how to wield it fully unlike in the past. Axel sent a blaze of flames around Xemnas's, leading him away from Kairi, the flame ironically didn't hurt her at all!_

"_Hahaha, you think fire is gonna defeat me, you're still just as weak as you was in the Organization XIII…" he taunted, dismissing Axel's flames from away from him easily, eyes glowing a golden orange. His form was a monstrosity indeed.. He was in his originally clothing, but blade looking spines came form his back to hips, he had some type of armor on with a maw design looking like a dragon, unlike the one from Sora and Riku's battle, but it carried more power, and Axel felt it._

"_You see, Axel, I summoned the darkness and light to ressurect the Org members from their graves, you were just lucky enough to have someone who actually cares about you. I'm creating an army of Dark nobodies, and believe me, I have full control of ther lost souls to destroy you and the world…" he explained._

"_Now, I shall take something precious from you, what shall that be…hmmm…..maybe her…" he laughed manically sending a group of lasers towards Kairi's way. _

"_YOU BASTARD, LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Axel roared in anger running towards Kairi, he went in a slow motion like he was being affecting by Xemnas in some way, he cursed not having his nobody powers to just teleport to her like he did when they first met. "Axel, help me!!!!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face as the lasers came closer to her at such speed. The lasers went through her body, turning her into a bloody target._

"_KAIR, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Axel cried_

___**END DREAM**___

Axel shot up from his bed, screaming at the top his lungs waking up the whole ship. Riku fell of the bed while Kirara hissed and hid under the drawers. "WHAT THE HELL, what's wrong Axel!!" Sora barged into their room, wondering what was going on. Axus ran in too along with Donald and Goofy, leaving the gummi ship on auto-pilot. They saw Axel sweating and panting badly as if someone tried to kill him.

"IT..it was him, I dunno if it was just a dream, or a sign. Xemnas has this new form and he is stronger, I believe we might be biting more than we can chew here guys…., and Kairi, I'm worried about more than ever, he just killed he without a sweat, ….in my dreams I mean…" Axel explain as calmly as possible while trying to catch his breath. Axus ran beside his brother, patting him on the back to comfort him.

"Bro, we're here for you, you don't have to do this alone, you have all of us to help you. It's not like you're fighting Solitude" he reassured his big brother, Sora walked close "We just need to keep searching, I'm sure we'll find out Xemnas's whereabouts, I believe it's hidden like last time" he said leaning back and forth trying to bring some control over the dramatic situation.

" Actually, I tried to fight on my own, at first it was with Mickey then I went on my own, believe me it wasn't as easy as I thought, especially when I was getting rid of Ansem's control over me" Riku said sitting back on his bed, in Axel's view.

Axel calmed down and regain his composure, he looked at his blade, then back at the rest of the group. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it, really" he half smiled while clutching his bed. "_I Promise I will save you Kairi, we all will_…" he promised to himself. Goofy handed Axel the picture of Kairi and him from the party. "Axel, keep this with ya, it'll bring some encouragement, all is not lost yet hyuk!" Goofy smiled while Donald facepalmed, this wasn't the time for goofing off, but he knew Goofy had a point.

"Hey, lets replenish our energy guys, we all need sleep if we're gonna continue our adventure, I believe we got new worlds to explore and gather more information, so get prepared" Donald suggested, walking out of the room followed by Goofy. Axus stayed while Sora stood in his spot for one more moment looking back at Axel "Just remember Axel, I defeated Xemnas, well me a Riku, but us all together will really be a good advantage, and I'm not saying that to let it go to my head, though he's most likely stronger, but we will prevail, somehow" He smiled, soon leaving the room also. That made Axel go into deep thought, being interrupted by his little brother's loud distractions.

Axus bounced on Axel's bed since it was decently big for a single bed, black sheets of course. Axus sneezed loudly, then a few more time after "Ack, damn allergies… wait, allergies, in space?!" he blinked dumbly rubbing his nose vigorously. Axel just rolled his eyes and push him off his bed. "You go to sleep too you idiot, I need you to be strong as well, when we do fight Xemnas, it will be your most likely biggest battle ever" Axel said while going back into his bed and pulling the sheets over him, he wore a black silk shirt and pants. Riku yawned a bit a rubbed his eyes too, going back to be, wearing only boxers and a white muscled shirt, showing him off.

"Sweet dreams, don't dream of doing Porn next!" Axus joked whispering, being sure Axel didn't hear him til he received a unexpected kick from his brother, sending him out of the room, while the door closed behind him. "GO TO BED!!!!" a shout was added, from Axel. Axus rolled his eyes, getting snickers from the hallway, obviously belonging to Sora.

+_**Secs from the Kitchen**_+

"Before I sleep, I'm making food…" Axus grumbled walking to the kitchen a few minutes away from the rooms. The Fridge was awkwardly always full of food thanks to King Mickey's "Unlimited Provisions Magic" for food and drinks for the trip, they wondered how he came up with that one.

Sora browsed in the fridge bringing out bread, tomatoes, turkey, and all other things he can find to pig out with on a sandwich. Axus found a jar of mayo, opening and spreading some on his hoagie bread, Sora preferred Rye bread. "Is there any Ginger ale? I've drank that since I was a kid, it's my favorite beverage" Axus asked Sora as he was currently in the fridge. Sora threw him a can, while taking out a can of Pepsi, he added prety much everything possible to his sandwich along with Axus. They then smiled at each other. "Let's see who wins eating their sandwich, loser has to wash the dishes!!" Axus challenged Sora while smirking egotistically. Sora glared at his smirk "I was known to be the eating champion back at home, so we shall!" Sora accepted, holding his sandwich along with Axus at the same time.

"READY, SET………..GO!!" They both said the same time while gorging their sandwiches. Only thing was hoagie bread was thicker than rye bread which might be a disadvantage. Sora took advantage with that and took a huge bit out of his sandwich, getting mustard all over his face, Axus was half-way done which surprised Sora; he only finished a quarter of his and it was a smaller sandwich!!!

Minutes passed as they got messier from the contest, Sora was still going strong while Axus did too. They finally got down to their last bite, looking at each other at that moment. "I'm gonna ….*tummy grumbles*….WIN….this…" Sora groaned a bit, while Axus was about to take his last bit "Not if I finish first… *groan"…..ugh.." they both were full beyond their limits. Just when they were about to have their last bite, they both fell from their chairs onto the carpet floor, being full and tired at the same time; they were evenly challenged.

"Cant' move…." They both said suddenly blacking out, like sleep rather; big as watermelons.

+_**Back in Riku and Axel's Room**_+

Hours went by on the ship, it was already after 2am, which was the time Axel woke up from the cause of being thirsty some. He preferred a Bud Light right now but he didn't want to become vulnerable in these times so he went for something different right now. He walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Didn't take him long to see the couch potatoes lying on the floor, having the kitchen a complete mess which made Axel twitch in frustration. "WHAT THE HELL, you guys almost ate us out of house and home!!!" he shouted down at them, it was ship rather than house. They jumped up from the sudden nose from above them. They tried to run but Axel grabbed them both by the shirt. "Alright you clowns, clean up this mess right now!!" Axel demanded with flames burning in his eyes, scaring them both. They knew Axel was kinda a clean person and hated messes.

"YES SIR" they shivered zooming; getting the broom and wash cloths and cleaning up their mess. Axel sighed walking to the fridge and reaching for a Gatorade which was unusual for him since he never tried it. But he heard about it. Taking out a blue colored one which read "Surging Blueberry". He drunk it slowly, enjoying the interesting taste it gave to him, he didn't like cold things though for some reason, so he preferred it to get warm under room temperature. "Not bad" he said while walking off, looking back to make sure they were still cleaning which they were.

+_**At the cockpit of the ship**_+

Goofy ironically navigated the trip, which was kinda a surprise since he was known to be clumsy and not too bright, it surprised Donald too that the king mention Goofy's secret talent of flying ships and planes. The radar started beeping getting Donald's attention quickly. "What's going on?" Donald said hovering over the radar in some panic, the noise didn't seem positive since it was glowing red. The ship started shaking at bit as if the gravitational pull was against them.

"There's something pulling us in…I can't control it!!" Goofy shouted trying to get his controller to halt. Donald helped him along too, causing it to break in the process. They both jawdropped. "ACK, WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" Donald said flailing all over the place in panic. It also got the attention of the crew. Everyone rolled all over the place including the gang, Axel rolled from his bed, getting slammed into the wall. "What the fuck is going on here" he struggled getting up to his feet, being tackled by Riku from another shake.

"What's happening, the ship is going out of control!?" Riku groaned whiled trying to regain balance. He found slight support from his nearby exercise pole. Axel grabbed onto it too.

Sora and Axus were going through their own catastrophe in the kitchen, dished falling all over the place and the fridge falling over seding food and other things all over the place, after they cleaned it too..

"STOP THIS FUCKING CRAZY THINGS ALREADY" Axus shouted at the top of his lungs, holding onto the counter along with Sora. Then the speaker came on.

"We are experiencing uncontrollable event here fellas, so try to stay calm, I think we're being drawn to this dark-looking world, something about it doesn't seem right hyuk!!!!" Goofy said through the intercom. Luckily that was installed. Suddenly it got all black and everyone whited out…

~_**Somewhere in Kanto Japan**_~

A figure floated around the alleyways oh Sukazi town, the creature wasn't known to this world but by one person, and that person carried the "Death Note". The creature known as Ryuk craved for apples and he got tired of his idiot semi-partner's egotistical ways and ignoring his withdrawals, he knew he goes crazy with the neglecting of apples for long periods of time.

"So there you are Ryuk, where have you been?" a figure asked while sitting on the bench close to Domino Park. The figure was a brunette guy, a straight A student and was known to be the smartest guys around. His name was Light Yagami, and for 10 years he's had control over the world and the people with the power of the Death note. He punished criminals and murderers that he discovered from the papers, news, etc. He could just have the Shinigami eyes to makes things easier but what fun would that be?

"I want my apple, I'm tired of you holding out on me Light!!" Ryuk said falling to the ground being in an awkward position of discomfort. This was the effect of his withdrawal, he already had some issues flying here in the first place. "Sure, why not…." Light shrugged bringing an apple out from his jacket, throwing it to the Shingami. Ryuk grabbed it skillfully and ate it down with enthusiasm. "MUCH better…" Ryuk sighed in relief.

"After all these years, I still haven't found L, I'm getting tired of this…, I believe he still has some spies around after still suspecting me in the case" Light said with an emotionless expression on his face. Her went over some of his work from the business he owned which was being the CEO of the Japanese Police force. He was a full adult now after graduating college with flying colors. He's been bypassing L's tricks and hidden schemes for so long, he got tired of hiding from him and wanted to kill him already.

So far Kira killed over a billion criminals, and since then, things have calmed dramatically since his reign.

"This is the world that should've been so long ago" Light said to himself. He also had issues with talking to himself too damn much.

A familiar figured suddenly jumped him from behind, a girl know as his "girlfriend". She squeaked in happiness, being happy to see her boyfriend from so many weeks of acting a part from a movie.

"Fuck, Misa, don't do that!!" Light shouted, being pissed off that his thoughts were interrupted by the annoying bitch. He sat there having Misa ontop of him that whole time. Sometimes he wish he could just kill her but her Shinigami invalidated that idea. His life was hell when she was around, no time to himself barely.

"But I missed you, you haven't called me or anything, it's been weeks since I last saw you!!!" the girl pouted, getting up from Light. Sitting on the bench. Ryuk laughed at the situation. "Yes light, you should be happy Misa's back" he said laughing again, earning a glare from the brunette. Rem just eye rolled at Ryuk, at least she was more mature than him.

+_**Somewhere in a Hotel in Kanto**_+

"So, do you still think these guys are still the "2 Kiras"…. Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked stupidly, knowing the obvious answer from all these years. "YES Matsuda, stop asking such stupid questions!" the detective know as "L" Said trying to not blow his top, he rubbed his temples trying to stay focused on this case.

L was known as the world's greatest detective, and he and his group of 6 investigators including himself studied the evidence and crime scenes being caused by Kira. For some reason, and a good reason after all the research and concentration, L began having suspicions of the CEO of the Japanese police and his girlfriend. Near was his best investigator, like his younger self and left-hand, Mello was more of a head-on person which bit him back in the ass in the end, Matt was a care-free guy who just loved playing video games instead of focusing on the issues going on, Mastuda was the annoying one who tried too hard to prove himself in the group, but even though he did some good deeds to help the situation, and his older friend, and the one who helped him a lot in his life was Watari, he was their weapon man and L's right hand-man, and knew how to create gadgets to help in the investigation. L owned his own Police force, and he was a CEO of that, yet know one but the "Anti-Kira 6" (Their title).

"SO far we've realized Light has been changing his routes when heading back home, this tells me that he knows someone's watching him, which is suspicious since he's a CEO, you'd think he'd act normally and tend to more things, but he seems to read a lot more than usual…" L said as he examined an older video from weeks ago from the cameras that watched Light. It has been 10 years since first brough the group together to bring Kira to justice, and it's been such a long battle til now.

A loud crash was heard from the dining room, getting the attention of the six. Ryuzaki added 20 sugar cubes to his tea and sipped on it calmly looking left of him "What could that possibly have been…?" he said getting up in his optionally hunched stance. He walked through his securely locked door between the dining room and the investigation room. The rest followed behind him except Watari, who worked on the equipment.

+_**In Ryuzaki's Dining Hall**_+

"Ugh, I don't feel so good" Sora said being on top of the pile, Axel being on the bottom, Riku being next, Axus being 3rd and Sora finally. Unfortunately they were warped there from some type of supernatural force. "You guys are heavy, do you mind GETTING THE FUCK OFF ME?!!!" Axel fumed, being face-flattened from the weight, they only heard the last request.

He gathered the force somehow to haul them off him. Getting up and cracking his back. Riku growled "Well hell, didn't have to have a cow over it, it wasn't our faults you know". Riku got up dusting himself along with the rest gaining conscious. Sora looked around "Where are we, this seems odd.." he said viewing the paintings and tables. This place looked like it belonged to a rich person,

"We seem to have dropped into a dining room which it seems? " Axus wandered around, looking out the windows in the far back from the tables. It was raining outside and it was dark which it seemed. He wonder what time it was in this place.

Axel just gawked at the whole place, especially which looked like one of the most fanciest fireplaces he'd ever seen. A door was flung opened a distance from where the four were standing.

"How did you get in this place, and however you did, please get out…" the voice belonging to Ryuzaki echoed. The four turned their views to the messy black haired male from the unnoticed metal door.

L walked toward them, Near was following while Matsuda just stood there.

"Who are these characters? "Axel wondered in curiosity, they seem to not, look like the type of people that's had an exciting reality like the other worlds they've been.

"You don't need to know who we are, we ask the questions around here" Near added to Axel's question. He stood there twirling his white locks around his finger. "Are identities are top secret, and you've already invaded personal property by barging in here with force" Matsuda explain with legal intentions.

"Does it look like we planned to fall in here, how about you tone you voice down" Axus challenged Matsu's words. Riku brought out his soul eater "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, you're choice" he demanded. They all just looked at him. "Erm…Riku, not the best choice of words.." Axel face palmed. "I've always wanted to say that you know, come on lighten up!" Riku shouted in defense.

The six guys pulled out guns and encircled them, L in the matter just stood there, staring blankly at them. "Something about you guys….seem…unnatural to reality, I dunno what it is but for some reason my heart is telling me you guys are fighters of good, or maybe you're Kira's henchmen trying to discovery who we are?" L said scratching the back of his leg with his foot. L wasn't use to anything else supernatural than the legend of Shinigamis.

"Why the hell is Kira, it almost sounds like the name of our cat Kirara?" Axel looked at L puzzled. HE was just totally creeped out by his posture. "And why do you stand like that? " he added. L rolled his eyes.

"We don't come to fight, we come in the name of good" Sora said trying to make the matter less worse, he didn't fandom guns, and neither did Riku aftert their battle with Xemnas.

"How am I suppose to know that? There are sheep in wolves clotinhg all over Kanto Japan, Kira's just the worst. Billions have died because of him. L sighed, wiggling his feet while sipping his tea. "I guess you can be trusted, but be aware, we we all be keeping our eyes on you. L said waving his hand to signal the guns ot be put away. "Follow me, and I shall explain it all…" L Said walking back to the previous room.

+_**Back in the secret room**_+

"So that's who Kira is…., and we're in Kanto Japan you say?… I see, so we have encountered a new world…" Sora rubbed his chin, sitting at the table across from L and his team.

"Your story seemed just as fiction as the stories I've read when I was a child" Ryuzaki said looking at Axel's group stupidly. "Do you need proof of our story, believe me, we can do what we said we can do, I realized your world doesn't consist of magic, Epic weaponry, and unnatural characters like we've encountered all our lives" Axel stood up in defense from being offended by Ryuzaki's insult.

"I guess, but no funny stuff" Matt warned, insisting on the theory. Their story is also like games he played. Axel sighed and walked in an open spot on the floor. "As me, I have control over fire as a "Pyro" and this weapon called the Chakram Blade" Axel said unleashing it from it's sheath, bringing it to full view to the unimpressed group.

"I can summon a circle of fire and allow it to burn or not burn my targets" Axel explained summoning flames around him, then creating a chain of flames, leading it all around the room like a dance, getting views from the six instantly. They were rather speechless except for….

"WOW THAT WAS RIGHTEOUS!!!!!" Matt shouted like a kid getting a new video game from the store, Mello just blinked and stared, could they really do things out of the supernatural. "Calm yourself…" Near demanded, keeping his usual expression, L just kinda freaked out and hoped out of his seat onto his ass like he did when someone mentioned about Shinigamis. "How…how did you do that.." he shakily pointed the fire surround them, they could feel the heat around them too so he knew this wasn't a joke.

"Pretty much almost anyone can learn elemental moves from where we came, it's no big deal" Sora sweatdropped at L's behavior, the guy was totally weirded out. Riku stood up from his seat and decided to solve the puzzle "Here's the issue, you guys live in a more natural world with nothing supernatural about people or animals, just normal reality while we live in a world where magic, sorcery and sword battle and monsters occurs, Sora, try to understand…this world we're in, they're not use to the stuff we can do.." Riku said clearly with a hint of serious tone to it.

Axel dismissed his flames from the group and put his weapon away, he usually depended in his old weapons but his blade gave him abilities he's never used on his Chakrums. Axel walked towards L and offered a hand to help, but L just declined and got up on his on, leaning back to his chair.

"Ryuzaki, these guys might be able to help us!" Matsuda suggested from behind the group, he clearly had a feeling these character could do something in the case to their advantage. Ryuzaki sipped some more of the rest of his tea. "Maybe…., perhaps…., but there's only one problem, we don't have enough evidence that Light Yagami is Kira…., we're gonna have to get a spy to see what his intentions are, also, the girl we think to be his girlfriend, might be the 2nd Kira.." Ryuzaki thought out loud. Watari minutes later came in with a tray of food and drinks for his group and their new guests. "But first…let's have a bite to eat, and I'm sure these guys are hungry too" Ryuzaki mumbled hearing bellies growl from their group, it being Axus's stomach, he actually digested all the food him and Sora ate earlier.

"You can tell us about yourselves, and where you come from, and your business here as well.., we will promise not to take action against you since we all know you're business seems to be in the right path" Ryuzaki said walking toward the table, while the other followed. He took mave plates of pies and strawberries, gaining stares from Axel's gang.

"He's a sweet eater only, but his very high metabolism stops him from gaining weight if you wondered, he eats a lot of junk sweets but he never gain pounds from it" Matsuda whispered to Axel and the others.

Axel kinda eye twitched seeing how fast Ryuzaki ate his meals, Axus just sat down beside Riku, being given a plate of cheese steak gourmet , along with the others. Of course Ryu didn't have no favor of anything but cakes, sweets, candies and other junky things. Axel then sat down by Sora, thye actually sat across from the Anti-Kira 6. "Now, if you please, explain your situation to us" L said patiently, devouring a muffin down in a blink of an eye, followed by a few cherries on the side. Matt and Mello were pretty much anxious to hear this story too, Matsuda alrady had the look of excitement in his face which was never surprising, Near played around with his dolls while eating, he didn't seem that interested, but was still listening, Watari grabbed a plate and joined his comrades.

"Well, you see…it started like…….:

_**+Hours later+**_

Sora explained the situation well, because everyone was quiet while he did and their expressions were almost good enough to really laugh at. "Well, that was a time killer" Axus said nibbling some more on his steak bones, drinking the rest of his Pepsi, he didn't even know the whole story, Sora was the one who knew it more than all of them.

" I see, this is very interesting, so after hearing your journey, and battles, this makes me declare that we might have a similar event like this Heartless or Nobody come visit this world for some reason" L said shifting in his seat, he's never heard such a story in his life but for some reason he knew it was the truth. These creatures weren't too different than the Shinigami's they've heard about; Stealing hearts; taking lives.

"I believe we can help each other in some way, what was your name again?" Axel asked Ryu. "My name is L, I'm known as the world's greatest detective, which people titled me as, but I only go for the biggest cases, little ones have no interest to me" Ryuzaki explain bluntly. "My identity, all of ours is unknown to the outside world, Kira kills by a name and a face, once he write your name down in this so called notebook of theirs, you die, and from the reports we heard, revealed criminals have been dying of mere heart attacks, so you will have to go under different names too, and as for my undercover name, call me Ryuzaki for now" Ryuzaki demanded. "Near here is known as "N, Mello is of course "Mello since that's not his real name", Watari is "W" Matsuda is… well "M" and Matt is "Matter"," Ryu said clearly, making sure he wouldn't have to repeat this again.

"I need one of you to spy on Light's trail, he's a CEO of this other police force that's he's fooling to believing he's on their side towards what we're after, but I'm certain he's Kira" L said standing up. Axus thought twice of the opportunity, he wanted to show that he could be of use to risky complex operations in the team as well as his brother. Without another though, Axus stood up from his chair, rearranging his diamond bomb belt "I'll do it" he said seriously, getting a full stare from Axel.

"This is no game Axus, this guy can kill practically instantly" Axel warned him, getting a felling how this might act as. Axus just shook his head at his older brother "You don't know everything about me bro, I've alos trained under Ninja practice for 3 years as well as mastering bomb synchronizing and wielding, so my sneaking skills is something I do the best" Axus explained, getting a few surprising looks from the other except from L's gang. L just twirled his toes a bit, feeling intrigued about the boy's confidence. "Well, you're gonna have to go under a new name, and you have to watch out for where Light walks, visits, actions and so on, takes note and call me on this cell phone whenever you can, make sure NO ONE is around when doing so" Ryuzaki instructed, handing him a cell phone of a particular design that was built to only call his own. "Also, you have to do this job alone, having comrades can be risky as well" he added for last precautions.

The TV then changed to an important announcement from the Sakura station. There was more drama to be added to the Kira issues.

"Hello, and welcome back to Sakura Tv, so far 10 more criminals died of heart attacks from the county prison, and the count keep on going. As the Kira investigatioin, people make more Fanclubs for Kira and groups as more as before to worship him. I'd express my opinions about the matter but I know I'm being watched by Kira himself so I shall keep my words to myself, this is Kasahi, signing off til next time!" the news man said, as the channle turned back into a cartoon for kids.

"Man, this is worse than usual, we have to hurry up and get this situated before the world turns for the worst…" Near said keeping his cool as he usually did like Ryuzaki.

The detective nodded slight, giving a map and some equipment to Axus for his mission, including a face shield to hide his face just incase. "You will be watching him for the remaining week, so I bid you goodluck, also, this camcorder will be with you on this hair piece" Ryuzaki declared, almost forgetting about that important device. He snapped the which looked like a hair clip, onto one of Axu's bangs. Axel would sigh some, hoping things would come out for the best than the worst.

(A/N: I won't make it really detailed, just trying to get the point at a steady non-boring pace)

++++Prologue+++++++

Axus has been investigating Light and Misa's actions so far without no suspicion from people or from anyone else, it's been four days and he's been trusted enough to get close enough to the CEO in his meeting, being disguised as an impressive investigator (A/N: how the hell did he pull that off? Well he's full of surprises)

Axus's code name was "Diamion Steel"

+Late Night at Light's Police Investigation building+

Axus would be sitting in a room by light's office. He'd been spying on Light's late night conversations to himself. He still haven't figured out why he did that, was he mentally insane or something? There was something he was missing, something important to this case, taking a look at his so called "Deathnote" he kept talking about while speaking, he couldn't detect somoene in there with him, which made the sitation more awkward.

"Diamion's not a threat to me, he seems kinda….unusual though, I can't put my finger on it" Light said browsing the internet on his laptop. Ryuk would crank his neck a bit. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was a spy or something, remember, big things come in small packages" the Shinigami smiled, while eating on an apple nearby. Axus saw this and couldn't believe his eyes, the air was eating the apple!?

Ryuzaki and the rest saw this too from the cam, and almost jaw dropped. "How the hell is that happening" Sora said excitedly. "That surprised you? And I thought were we the unusual ones" Near joked. Ryuzaki looked closely "I declare it to be….a Shingami, a God of death as they are…" Ryuzaki said frankly, really taking that legend to be a true one, the criminals mentions Gods of death loving apples at the beginning of his investigation.

"Diamion, I want you to figure out how to get your hands on the notebook, I want to see if there's any names written in it…" Ryuzaki commanded him from his earphone. Axus hesitated a bit. "I'm gonna wait til he leaves his office, maybe I can create a diversion for that to happen" Axus thought, thinking of a plan. A phone rang before he came up with something at that moment, signaling his attention back into the office window. "Misa, this isn't a good time, I'm working here!" Light growled at Misa through the phone, she was in front of the building, waiting for entry from Light command.

"Fine, just hurry up, I hate having this place looking like it's occupied" he said pushing a button, making the door open from outside. Light's building consisted with ten floors, Misa had to get on the elevator which she had a key to. Axus decided he'd have to keep himself hidden til she left. "Damnit to hell" Axus cursed, shrouding himself in magical cloak, making him seem like he was apart of the room.

(A/N: Ugh, I'm using a Harry Potter reference from the first movie, yet I still hate the movies…)

Misa arrived to the 10th floor, walking through the small room with Rem closely behind her. "Misa, you should'nt hang atound light, he doesn't care for you, I know this because he hangs with other women, and is only using you for his evil games…." she preached to Misa, as always. Something caught the Shinigami's eye from the back of the room they came in, she saw a lifecycle which signal a mortal was there, but she couldn't see who it was ironically. "Look over there Misa, I think someone's here" Rem said pointing for Misa to use her eyes as well, which she did. "Why am I seeing "Axus" and such, no ones there, she said while turning on the lights to confirm that. "See?" Misa said in relief, but they weren't sure why there were seeing a life span. "Want me to write the name in my notebook to make sure? "Rem suggested, taking her book out.

"LIGHT!!!!"" Misa screeched, distracting Rem's ears to them instead. Misa opened Light's office door and ran to kiss him, earning a grunt from him. As always, he took Misa's crap since Rem was always near without fail, she totally hated Light around as much as he hated her being around. "Misa, hun, calm down before you break something" Light warned as calmly as he could without going insane. Misa would giggle, taking her fur coat off and hanging on the hook behind the door.

"How many criminals have you killed so far today? Misa said looking at Light' computer screen. "20 more today, usually there's more than this, but things have calmed since 3 years" light answered, pulling out a few papers from his drawer. "So far, the crimes committed have been mere robberies, murders have decreased by 60% since 3 years" Light explained, taking out an orb given to him by the person he met a few days ago.

"Who gave you that?" Misa asked turning her attention to the beautiful piece. Light rolled it around his hand. "This womanly guy gave it to me, he said his name was Marluxia, something unusual about him that I'm not sure about though but he and I have been working together, killing of criminals, this orb he said will protect me from being killed by guns and such, but I didn't believe it" Light explained. Axus had that part caught clearly through the camcorder and Axel's gang jumped up from the name "Marluxia".

"Marluxia, is alive? IMPOSSIBLE, I defeated him years ago!" Sora claimed. He was told of the situation from Axel, Riku and King Mickey when though his memories were gone about it. He knew Marluxia was a man of "death" so that would explain the deaths of this world increasing.

"Marluxia, the Grim Reaper-like man you told us about from your adventure?" Ryuzaki asked, leering at Sora. Sora sighed a bit, nodding to him. "You can mistaken him for a female, since his hair is pink, but he has the power over nature as well as death as I said, those things, He was 2nd in command from Org XII" Sora explained turning his attention back to the Tv. Axel rubbed his temples "I fucking hated him, we had our clashes many times and all he did was act cocky along with that bitch Larxene" Axel ranted. "Damn Pansy…" Riku snorted.

Light would put the orb back into his chest pocket. "Why did you keep all this from me light, we're in this together hmmph!!" Misa cried, crossing her hands in disapproval. Light shook his head "I didn't want to tell you til the time was right" he countered, clicking for some more info on the recent criminals posted on the websites.

"_Right time indeed_" a figured howled in the room. A shadow appeared in front of them showering in pink petal, revealing the guy known as "Marluxia" from the spot. "Nice to see your girlfriend is here this time, at least she knows the truth now" the flowery guy chuckled while handling a rose, giving it to her. Light eye rolled "What do you want from me?" Light asked in retaliation, he didn't fond the presence of this man very well.

"I was informed of some strangers that arrived in this world, ones who are of another type of justice, ones who would be a bother to your plans I believe, and I also heard they're working for "L"…" Marluxia informed. Light laughed a bit. "Looks like he has more fools to try me…hehe….".

Rem and Ryuk would give a chance to examine the pink haired man for some reason, they still couldn't believe that this man was part of "Death" like they associated with. They could see his name but his life span was jumbled up, so there was no telling about it. "He has a shadow heart, and it's not even physical….." Ryuk whispered to his fellow comrade. They were fascinated by his Scythe; those were usually the main weapons of Shinigami centuries ago.

Ruzaki thought this situation might get too complex for Axus to handle, with no second to loose, he'd contact him through his earphone. "Axus, for the sake of you life and our investigation, you need ot leave the area while you have a chance, now!" L commanded, hoping he would save him in time. "I can't, they're in a spot where they can catch me!" Axus said with hints of Panic.

Ryuzaki took his issue into consideration. "Guys, it's time to go, we have to save your brother before it's too late, Misa almost caught him and I think a shingami might be suspicious of him too!" Ryuzaki said getting up fast, leading the group to the elevator. He would lead to to his plane, which had room to fit for atleast 12 people. "We have enough proof to arrest both of them, you all will wear these face helmets too!" he said as Watari gave them each one. Axel, Riku and Sra sat in the back of the plane.

An hour later Axus would come from under his hiding spot, slowly creeping slightly close to the outside of Light's door. Maybe he could sneak past them without fail, he was trained under the Ninja training after all, but his worst bet was the Shinigamis, he didn't even touch the notebook yet and he couldn't see them. As soon as Axus was almost fully past the door, Rem's eyes glowed. "Misa, look over there!" the Shingami pointed, Misa got a slight view of the running figure. "There really is someone here, Light what do we do!?" she cried. Rem would cut in "I will write his name in my notebook and he shall die" she hissed, flying after him, being followed by Light. Misa and Ryuk.

Will Axus be killed by Rem?

**A/N: As I said, this stories are gonna be based off my own plots for them, not exactly as the anime is suppose to be. I will update this when I get enough views. Sorry if this chapter sucked, it's hard to mix a fantasy with a reality type anime…**


End file.
